When Bottles Break and Shatter
by CreeperGalee
Summary: It has been two years since Frisk had freed the monsters, and everyone is happy. One day, the gang decides to visit the underground after not seeing it for the past two years. But, how could they have known that the trip would be the beginning of something very big? A new rivalry arises, and with it a dark secret. But how long can one person hold onto to their deepest secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeellllllllooooooooo my little camembears! I have finally released my new fanfiction! As you can see, it was for UNDERTALE! I had so much fun writing this first chapter, and it was my longest chapter ever! I am so proud of it! I hope that you will enjoy reading it! I am also going to be releasing a q and a for the characters in this story, but to do so, I need you guys-yes you!- to review any questions you have! I will answer as many as I can without giving away spoilers to future parts of the story! Welp! I have been talking for to long! On a final note, both Miraculous Americans? and The Next World will be updated next week. Those are my other two fanfictions that you should most definitely go check out! Please don't steal my ideas or my characters! Enjoy this first chapter of.. WHEN BOTTLES BREAK AND SHATTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any part of undertale. The fantastic Toby Fox does.**

* * *

FRISK POV

I walk with Papyrus down the many aisles of the grocery store we are in. It had become a habit of ours to walk to this specific store every Sunday and buy that week's food supply. The cart was already partly filled. Most of it was pasta and tomato sauce, but there were other necessities in the mix such as fruit, vegetables {Toriel made sure of that}, and water. Sometimes some of the others would tag along. Most of the time it was Undyne or Alphys, and Asgore or Toriel would come every so often, but never at the same time. Papyrus and I walk walk over to the checkout lanes and start putting our items on the conveyor belt.

" HELLO BURGERPANTS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH TO PURCHASE YOUR MERCHANDISE YET AGAIN!" Papyrus greets. Burgerpants simply said hello, as usual, and checked out all of the items. Before Papyrus could out any of the now full bags in the cart, I jumped into it myself. I smiled up at him as his hand stopped mid air.

" FRISK!" I laugh as Papyrus pulls me out of the cart and back onto the floor. He laughs along with me as we put the shopping bags in the cart and step into the parking lot. We load the bags into Papyrus's bright red convertible, then get into it ourselves.

" I SHALL MAKE MY VERY SPECIAL, ONCE IN A YEAR, ESPECIALLY SPECIAL PASTA DISH WHEN WE GET HOME! THE LAST TIME I MADE IT WAS BACK WHEN MONSTERS WERE STILL STUCK UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus says as we zoom across the road. I notice that his face falls a little bit after saying it.

" Do you miss the underground?" I ask him.

" I SUPPOSE I DO AT TIMES. AS AMAZING AS THE SURFACE IS, THE UNDERGROUND WAS WHERE I WAS BORN AND RAISED," Papyrus tells me, taking a turn onto our neighborhoods street.

" Maybe we can go visit your house sometime! We can get everyone together and visit everyone's old houses!" I tell him.

" THAT WOULD BE FUN! LETS DROP OFF ALL OF THIS FOOD AT MY HOUSE, PICK UP SANS FROM THE COUCH, AND GATHER EVERYONE ELSE SO WE CAN HAVE A SUPER DUPER FUN DAY RELIVING GOOD MEMORIES OF THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus exclaims. We rush to Papyrus's and Sans's house and put all of the food in its proper place. As Papyrus puts the spaghetti in the high shelves, I walk over to Sans's room and slowly open the door. As I suspected, Sans was fast asleep on his bed. He had grown taller by about due being out on the surface. He was now the size of a person in college like he was supposed to be. Many monsters had gone through growth spurts after reaching the surface due to not being trapped under the mountain. It had taken a little while to get used to it, but I had come to turns with him being normal sized pretty fast. Papyrus had stayed the same height, and maybe had even grown slightly taller once he had reached the surface. Nothing very dramatic like Sans.

" At least the room is clean," I mutter to myself as I make my way to Sans's bed. I look around and notice an air horn in Sans's joke box. Giggling to myself, I grab the air horn and a roll of duct tape. I bend down to his chair and tape the air horn onto the chair where if someone sat on it, it would blast at full volume. I push the chair next to Sans's bed and prepare myself.

" WAKEY WAKEY!" I yell, jumping on the chair at the same time.

" Wha-GAAAAHHHH!" Sans yells as the air horn blasts in his face. As he jumps up and summons two of his gasterblasters, I roll off the chair, hysterically laughing so much that there were tears in my eyes. Sans calmed down and looked at me rolling around on the floor. Papyrus ran into the room to figure out what had caused the loud noise. The gasterblasters disappeared and Sans used his blue magic to raise me up into the air.

" Heh. Nice one kid. It seemed like you had a _blast_." Papyrus yelled at Sans and walked out of the room as soon as the pun left Sans mouth. I giggled again. Sans put me down on his shoulders and walked out into the living room.

" Geez kid. There are other ways you can wake me up. Please never do that again."

" Okay," I reply. We meet Papyrus in the living room. Papyrus was looking through two letters he had picked up from the mail. The smile on his face was bigger the pacific ocean.

" SANS! WE GOT ACCEPTED!" Papyrus yelled, shoving the letters at us.

" Accepted? Wait, do you mean accepted into MEU?" Sans grabbed the letters and read them over. Sure enough, the letters told both Sans and Papyrus that they had been accepted into Mount Ebbot University. It was one of the first colleges to allowed monsters into its facilities.

" Woah! And I thought I was going to have a _bone_ to pick with them!"

" STOP WITH THE PUNS! WE CAN TELL THE OTHERS WHEN WE SEE THEM TODAY!"

" Where are you going Pap?" Sans asks.

" _WE_ ARE GOING TO TAKE A TRIP BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND TO VISIT ALL OUR OLD HOMES!" Papyrus says.

" We?"

" YES! ALPHYS AND UNDYNE ARE COMING WITH US! METTATON IS ALSO COMING, BUT TORIEL AND ASGORE ARE UNABLE TO COME," Papyrus finishes. Sans shrugs and walks out the door with Papyrus, both of them smiling brighter than the sun. We get into the car, and I jump into the back. Papyrus drives and Sans takes the passenger seat. We drive down many streets until we finally stop in front of Undyne and Alphys's house. I jump out of the car and run up to the door. _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ can be heard from inside of the house. I knock until Undyne opens the door.

" Heya punk. How's it going?" Alphys walks up behind her and waves.

" Hello Frisk!"

" Come on! Let's go!" I grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the car. Undyne just manages to lock the door before she is pulled to far away from it. I jump back into the car and scoot over so that Undyne and Alphys can squeeze in.

" Mettaton says that he will meet us at the entrance to the underground," Alphys tells us as we zoom of towards the entrance. We chatter as we drive and Alphys reveals that she brought us lunch. As we pull up to the entrance, we see Mettaton standing on the side of the road. He has a humongous sun hat on and a light pink jacket tied around his waist. Papyrus parks the car, so I jump out yet again and run over to Mettaton.

" FRISK! PLEASE STOP JUMPING OUT OF THE CAR!" Papyrus yells at me once he himself gets out. I laugh and give Mettaton a hug.

" Hello Darling!" he says, picking me up and twirling around as I giggle. The rest of the group comes over and we start down the trail to the underground. Mettaton talks of his latest fashion line and Papyrus talks of his special spaghetti. Undyne and Sans swing me between them as we pass through Asgore's old kingdom. Mettaton decides against looking at his old hotel, saying that " The old place brings back too many memories! I couldn't bear to be that nostalgic". After awhile, we finally make it to Alphys's old lab.

" Want to go in Alphys?" Undyne asks. Alphys shakes her head.

" There isn't anything in there to see," she says. We continue on until we reach the waterfall. We walk over to Undyne's house… to see that it is still on fire.

"How is it _still_ on fire?!" Undyne says. I walk up to the house and look inside.

" Ooooh! That clears things up!" I point to a figure inside of the house. Heats Flamesman was in the house cleaning things up.

" He must have started to live in the house once you moved out!"

" Well, ok I guess," Undyne mumbles. Having nothing else to do in the area other than look at an empty Temmie village and Nabstablooks old house, we continue on. We finally reach Snowdin after an hour or so. The snow had piled up even higher now that there was nobody to shovel it away. We manage to trudge our way over to the skelebro's old house. We all sit down and take a deep breath.

" WOWIE! SNOWDIN HASN'T REALLY CHANGED!" Papyrus says. We start passing out the sandwiches that Alphys has brought with her. I bit into mine and looked around. It was a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich with crust cut off. One of my favorites. We start talking, and Sans and Papyrus reveal that they had been accepted into MEU.

" Really? So did I!" Undyne tells us. Alphys had already gotten a job as a scientist at a top notch lab due to her being the royal scientist, and Mettaton was too busy being an even bigger star on the surface to get an education. We continue talking until a loud thump and a familiar growl of frustration sounds from outside.

" What?" I move towards the window and look out to see Flowey struggling to carry a piece of the old soul containers that use to hold the other fallen children's souls.

" Why does this thing have to weigh so much!" Flowey growls again. I feel the rest of my group swarm around me to see what was happening.

" Ugg! That weed again?" Undyne grunts. I feel Sans tense up. I slip away from the group and quietly make my way back outside the house. I walk over behind Flowey.

" Hi Flowey!" I say. Startled, Flowey drops the piece and whips around.

" Wha-FRISK? What are you doing down here?" He asks. The others walk out behind me. I can feel Sans yet again tense up near me.

" We are just visiting. We are not here to cause trouble. How are you?"

" Good I guess. I could be a lot better if I could actually GET SOME HELP WITH THIS PIECE!" Flowey seems to be yelling into the nearby forest.

" Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm coming As-" The person speaking came out of the forest carrying many more pieces of the soul containers. I recognized them immediately.

" C-Chara?" Chara looked at me and dropped the pieces.

" What are you doing here?" As far as I could tell, the only person who would recognize Chara was me… and Sans. At this point Sans's eye was turning a subtle blue color.

" WHY HELLO OTHER HUMAN! I SEE YOU HAVE MET FRISK BEFORE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS UNDYNE, ALPHYS, METTATON, AND MY BROTHER SANS!" Papyrus exclaims.

" Nice to meet you?" Chara was being _nice?_ No insults? No threats? I was beyond confused. There was also no knife in sight.

" Hello Chara," I say, attempting to keep the atmosphere comfortable.

" Hello Frisk." I move to help Flowey pick up the piece when out of nowhere my vision cuts out. My head starts to throb a little bit.

" GAH!" I fall forward into the snow, not being able to see what as in front of me.

" Kid!" Sans helps me stand back up. My vision comes back as fast as it disappeared, the headache leaving as well.

" Are you ok Frisk?" Undyne asks, helping Sans hold me up.

" Yeah. I just, blacked out for a moment."

" Do you need to sit down?" Alphys asks.

" I think I will be alright." Flowey looks up at me in concern. I smile and help him pick up the piece.

" Well. We, uh, have to go. Bye," Flowey says. Chara walks up to him and helps him as they walk towards Grillbys. Sans stops them before they get too far.

" How about you tell us why you need those pieces first?"

" Sans?" I notice that his eye is fully blue now and is blazing a little bit.

" That is none of your business," Chara says, and attempts to sidestep him. He teleports back into their way.

" Move it you smiley trash bag!" Chara yet again attempts to continue forth, but Sans won't let her.

" Sans! Just let them leave. They-They can't do any damage with some broken parts," I tell him. He looks at me, then teleports out of their way. Chara gives him one last glare, before continuing on her and Flowey's path. After they go 40-50 feet away, I turn to Sans.

" What was that all about?" I ask him, keeping my voice calm.

" They are bad people. They can't be trusted," Sans replies, looking after them still.

" They were not trying to hurt us."

" Yet."

" Yet?"

" Who knows what they could have done with those pieces."

" Exactly. We don't know. You can't just assume that they are going to build some kind of weapon!" My voice was beginning to waver from its calm tone.

" They are bad people so they do bad things Frisk."

" Have you thought to think of why they are the way they are?"

" They are murderers. There is no good reason to become a murderer." Sans voice was also becoming a little bit dangerous sounding.

" You shouldn't have provoked them like that!"

" I didn't _provoke_ them."

" Yes you did!"

" So what!"

" _So what?_ They could have decided to- GAHHH!" My vision cut out again, bringing a huge migraine with it. I dropped down into the snow.

" Frisk!" I felt myself being picked up by something and pressed against it. I heard voices coming from all around me.

" Frisk!" Someone was calling my name. They called it a few more times, and my migraine started melting away.

" What?"

" Oh Darling!" Mettaton held me closer to him to protect me from the cold. My vision was still gone. _Why am I blind...again? The last time I was blind was when I was five! That's when, when I, how_ _ **did**_ _I gain my sight again?_ I felt my eyes open and close, but I still could not see anything.

" Frisk? Are you ok kid?" Sans says.

" I can't see."

" What?"

" I can't see anything. I am blind." _Again_. I choose to leave the fact that I had been blind before out.

" What happened? What caused this?" Alphys worries.

" I don't know." Slowly, colors started fading back into the world around me. Blurs eventually became recognizable figures. I could see Sans and Alphys to my left and Undyne and Papyrus right behind them. I put my hands up to my head and pushed against it slightly.

" Frisk, I need to know what is happening to help you," Alphys says. She is in full scientist mode. Any traces of the shy, nerdy lizard had disappeared completely.

" A giant migraine came, and I lost my vision. My vision is mostly back, but my head still hurts a little bit. It's bearable though." Alphys presses her hand against my forehead, then uses a flashlight the group managed to conjure up to look in my eyes.

" I don't know what happened to be honest. I guess that you should just take things slowly. I think we should start to head back anyway," Alphys tells me. I nod and lean back into Mettaton. Undyne looks at her phone and yelps.

" It's already 7! We will never be able to get back to the surface before midnight!" She yells.

" Chill Undyne. Just let Toriel that we lost track of time and are staying down here for the night. It will be like camping," Sans tells her. Undyne nods and texts Mom.

" I told her."

" When she answers just let _minnow_ ," Sans replies, earning a groan from Papyrus and an eye roll from Undyne. I giggle at the pun, which makes Sans smile a bit more. We go back into Papyrus and Sans's old house, Mettaton still carrying me. He sits me down on the couch when we are all situated inside.

" Now don't move from that spot beauty. We can't have you becoming even more sick, can we?" Mettaton says. I nod. The rest of the groups starts figuring out sleeping arrangements.

" WHO WANTS TO SLEEP WHERE?" Papyrus asks.

" I call dibs for girls in Papyrus's room!" Undone yells. She grabs Alphys and I, runs up the stairs, runs into Papyrus's room, and finishes by slamming the door closed and locking it. Undyne drops Alphys and I on the bed, where we spend the next minute laughing. We hear pounding coming from the stairs, then pounding on the door.

" UNDYNE! THAT WAS VERY RUDE! PLEASE UNLOCK THE DOOR AND LET US IN SO WE CAN PROPERLY DISCUSS THIS! FAIRLY AS WELL!" Papyrus yells.

" Nope!" Undyne yells back.

" ALPHYS! PLEASE UNLOCK THE DOOR! AT LEAST YOU WILL BE KIND! RIGHT?"

" Sorry Papyrus! When Undyne says no, it is a no!" Alphys giggles.

" FRISK?" I walk over to the nearby desk and start scavenging for a piece of paper and a pencil. Papyrus starts speaking again.

" SANS! HELP US… SANS? SANS GET UP HERE!"

" I'm ok just laying down here bro."

" SANS! IT IS UNHEALTHY TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH! COME HELPS US GET BACK MY BED!"

" Well, I would be _lying_ if I said I didn't want to sleep in a bed."

" SANS!" Papyrus could be heard pounding down the stairs.

" Please let me in Darlings! Sans room is… uninhabitable!" Mettaton whispers through the door. I stop writing to look at Undyne and Alphys. I nod, and Alphys agrees. Undyne opens the door to let Mettaton in, and quickly closes it after him.

" Thank you so much darling!" Mettaton says, sitting down next to Alphys. Papyrus comes back up, obviously carrying Sans from the sound of it. A loud thump sounded from outside.

" NYEH? METTATON? WHERE ARE YOU? HAVE YOU MANAGED TO GET THEM TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR US?"

" Sorry darling!" Was all that Mettaton said. I finished writing on the paper and showed it to Mettaton.

" What is this my beauty? Oh my! What a wonderful idea!"

" What'cha got there punk? A ransom note? Fuhuhuhu! Let me add just one more thing," Undyne says. Alphys comes over and helps add on a few more things. By the time we finish it, the note looked like this:

PAPYRUS AND SANS  
FOR ENTRANCE INTO THIS ROOM

YOU MUST BRING THE FOLLOWING THINGS:

A DRAWING OF ALL OF US  
WATER FROM THE WATERFALL

The list of things continued until the bottom of the page, just getting crazier and more ridiculous the farther down we wrote. The bottom of the page looked like this:

A HAIR FROM A UNICORN

A TEMMIE TREE

SEVERAL ORANGES FROM THE GARDEN OF MANGOS

And the last three were the worst:

A SKELETON HAIR

DARKNESS FROM THE LIGHT BULB

AND 1 SCALE FROM A FISH OF QUINOA

While we were all laughing, I slide the note under the door. Papyrus picked up the paper and started reading throughout the list.

" HMM, WHERE AM I TO GET RHINOCEROS TEARS FROM? ALSO, WHERE IS THE MAGICAL PARK OF SCHOOL BUS? SANS! WAKE UP! WE MUST RETRIEVE THE ITEMS ON THIS LIST!"

" Nah. I'm just gonna lay here."

" SANS!"

" Heh."

" SANS! DON'T MAKE ME PICK YOU UP!" Laughing I slowly open the door. Papyrus was too busy attempting to pick up Sans to notice the door opening. Sans looked up at the now open door lazily, then teleported onto the bed. Papyrus stood shocked for three seconds, before quickly trotting into the room, almost knocking me over. Papyrus picks me up and put me and puts me on his shoulders, while I giggle.

"UNDYNE! THAT WAS VERY RUDE OF YOU!" Papyrus scolds, all the while still smiling. I put my hands on top of Papyrus's head and out my head on top of them.

" Looks like someone is tired, right punk?" Undyne chuckles.

" I'm with you kid," Sans mumbles, falling asleep on the bed.

" WELL, UNDYNE DID ALREADY CALL DIBS ON THIS ROOM, SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SACRIFICE MY ROOM TO THE GIRLS AND SLEEP IN SANS'S ROOM." Papyrus clearly did not want to, but being his kind and generous cinnamon bun self, allowed us to sleep in the room. Mettaton was also going to sleep in Sans's room, since that was the only room with a still working power outlet for him to charge in. We had to clean and sanitize an area for both Papyrus and Mettaton to sleep in. Since we couldn't really get Sans into his room, we just brought him down stairs and put him on the couch. I made a little bed for myself on the floor at the bottom of the couch. Saying goodnight to everyone, I skipped down the stairs and buried myself into my blankets and pillow. Sans was still snoring his bones away, so I fell asleep quickly. Memories of the past two years swarmed around in my head as a faded into sleep. Two years had past since I freed the monsters from the underground. Two years since the RESET button had been destroyed. Sans helped me destroy it once and for all, but sometimes I still could feel it's haunting presence, even though I knew that it was no longer there. Pushing those bad memories away, I thought of the good ones. Undyne and Alphys buying their first house together. Moving in with Mom in our little house. Papyrus's first bite of freshly made human spaghetti. Sans…, well, it was Sans. Allowing these memories to flood my brain, I fell asleep, ignoring the loud snoring coming from Sans.

A loud shout from outside woke me up. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window. The yell had startled Sans as well, so he was right behind me as I made my way out the door. A figure had fallen in the snow and was now picking up the pieces of a machine they had dropped. From the yell and the form of the figure, I could guess that it was a girl, about high school age. She was wearing a long cloak that was decorated like a galaxy. She picked up the rest of the pieces of whatever it was that she has dropped and looked up at us. She seemed startled.

" Oh! I am sorry for disturbing you! I didn't realize any monsters still lived in that house!" She apologizes. Her voice strikes a memory in the back of my head, but before I think about it too much, Sans pulls me behind him.

" Why are you down in the underground this late at night?" He growls. Sans is in my line of view of the girl, so I can't see her reaction to the venomous words.

" Geez. No need to get your bones in a bunch. I am just visiting some friends who still live down here."

" Then why do you need the soul containers?" I freeze as soon as Sans says that. That meant that she was visiting _and_ helping Flowey and Chara with whatever it was that they were doing. I tried to look at the girl again, but Sans again pushed me behind him again.

" Nunya."

" What's Nunya?"

" Nunya business. That's what," she replied. Her voice was a little bit darker now. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Mettaton came rushing out of the house.

" Sans! What happened! We heard a yell and…" Undyne stopped once she saw the girl. Seeing as Sans was distracted, I peeked from behind the arm that was in my way. The girl had a light tan skin and long brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Her cloak was covering most of her body, but a red sweater with the initials M.E.U. on the front. _Mount Ebbot University_. She was a college student, so what was she doing here? She looked at the group of monsters that had just come piling out of the house. While I had been looking at the girl, Sans had explained what had happened to the rest of the group, even though there wasn't much to say. Undyne stepped forward, and I fell back. Another migraine and vision blotch came out of nowhere and attacked me. This one was longer than the others, so my vision came back after about a minute. Papyrus was holding me up, while the rest of the group surrounded me.

" Is she ok?" The girl asked. " Is there anyway that I can help?"

" Unless you can some how help from over there, I don't think you can," Sans growled. I heard some sort of rustling, and then three pink orbs spawned in front of me. Papyrus and Alphys jumped, while Undyne jumped up and walked towards the girl.

" Ok. As my duty as Captain of the royal guard, I am taking you in! That was some weird trick you played and I ain't gonna let you play any more! Plus, you are trespassing onto monster territory!" Undyne snarled.

" Woah! Chill! I told you! I am just visiting some friends!" The girl told us.

" Yeah right! You are helping those two demon children with some kind of trap or weapon! Since when is there _pink_ souls?" Sans yelled. It was known that humans could sometimes use magic, but never had there been a color that even started to resemble pink. Only the seven main colors. Undyne stepped forward again, initiating battle mode with the girl. Her stats showed that her name was Tracy, and that she was at LV 1 and had twenty HP. _So she hasn't killed anyone_. Undyne was a fighter, so she immediately turned the girl's soul green and threw a spear at her.

" Give up or face me!" Tracy used the spear to deflect every single spear that was sent her way. She tried to negotiate with Undyne.

" Listen, I don't want trouble! Who are you even talking about? I haven't been in contact with any demon children!" She yelled. Undyne just sent for spears her way, throwing in a couple of yellow ones as well. Tracy dodged every single one again. A few times I couldn't even understand how she dodged them. My migraine had disappeared, so I finally realized why I had felt a constant feeling of deja vú while watching the fight. Memories that I had long since forgotten came rushing back. I tried to stand up, but Papyrus held me down.

" Let me stand Papyrus!"

" I AM SORRY FRISK, BUT IT IS TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE UNPROTECTED WHILE THIS POSSIBLY DANGEROUS HUMAN IS HERE. WE CAN'T LOSE OUR AMBASSADOR!" Tracy, while still blocking all of the spears, had heard the entire statement. Her eyes widened, obviously making the connection as well.

" F-Frisk? Ambassador?" She looked at me again. Undyne seeing as Tracy was distracted, threw two more yellow spears. Tracy caught sight of them to late, and was hit by both. 10 health was knocked off of Tracy's health bar. She looked up at a smirking Undyne. She stood up straight, and smirked right back. Undyne was caught off guard by this sudden boost of confidence. Tracy looked at me, then quickly looked back at Undyne, still smirking.

" Tier 1, 2, 3, or 4? What do you think?" Tracy says. Everyone but me was confused.

" 3!" I yell out, still struggling to get out of Papyrus's grasp. Tracy nods.

" 3 it is!" The others were confused as to why I had told her to choose number three.

" Uh, shouldn't you be s-starting from the f-first tier?" Alphys stuttered.

" I am always up to the challenge!" Undyne roars, readying her spear. Tracy shrugs.

" She said three didn't she? So three it is!" Raising her hand, the battle changes. Undyne is now the player, and Tracy is now in the boss monster area. Undyne tries to push and punch the options back to Tracy's side, but nothing happens. Undyne gapes.

" How did you do that!? Change it back!"

" Are you ready or not? I don't have all night. I have homework I have to get done and my friends to visit," Tracy replies lazily. Seeing as she had never seen this side of the battle before, Undyne explores the options she has, going from right to left. The MERCY button only has one option, spare, and it is currently gray. Undyne presses ITEMS to see what she has. A spear is in their along with an anime movie disk. She moves on to the ACT section. There are four options: ASK FOR EXPLANTATION, THROW A SNOWBALL, FLIRT, and CHECK. I laughed in my mind a bit after seeing the flirt option. Undyne clicks the FIGHT button, being her normal battle ready self. She manages to get the bar relatively close to the middle, but Tracy easily dodges it.

" Well then! Let's get started!" Swiping her arm to the left, a large cloud of pink smoke pops up. When the smoke clears, there are five more versions of Tracy in front of us. Papyrus let go of me, so I hopped up and tried to run, but Sans quickly grabbed me and pulled me behind him. His eyes were completely black, except for his blue eye blazing in its socket. Tracy laughs at Undyne's confusion.

" What? You expect me not to have a couple tricks up my sleeve? You really should have just let me pass through" Her eyes shoot over to me for a split second again. Undyne presses the FIGHT button. She manages to hit two of the Tracys, but neither of them were the original. Tracy laughs again.

" Unless you give in to the fantasy, reality will just keep getting in your way," Tracy says. All 4 remaining Tracys lift up their arms and summon pink orbs. They were similar to the ones before, but were larger by about 3 inches. They split apart into small pink triangles and rain down on Undyne. Some of them hit Undyne, but 5 out of the 9 that hit her didn't deal damage, and the triangles that did hit her only did 1 damage. I noticed that Tracy's name was yellow, meaning that Undyne could easily spare her.

" Undyne! You can end the fight by sparing her!" I yell.

" Fhuhuhuhuhu! I will never back down from a fight!" Undyne yells back. She lunges forward with the spear, but the 2 Tracys she hits just poof away. The triangles that had been laying on the ground flew up into the air, the formed into several pink puddles on the ground. Undyne tried to step onto one, but her foot started sinking down into it.

" Quicksand?!" Undyne yelled.

" Yup. Don't worry, I have not run out of cards yet!" Three pink cards floated behind the two remaining Tracys and started flipping forwards and backwards, but too fast to see what was on the backs of them. Three cards were on top of the three flipping cards, still pink, that showed the three tactics she had already used. Undyne studied the cards for a moment, before starting her attack again. I had to get to the spare button before someone got really hurt. Undyne lunged forward swiping at one of the Tracys. It poofed away, showing the real Tracy standing next to it.

" Hmm. Looks like you are ready for tier 2! Ready?" Tracy says, studying her remaining three cards, which had floated down for the time being.

" Bring it on punk!" Tracy shrugged and let two of the cards float back up to their places. She looked at the last card for a moment, then let it join the top three cards that had already revealed what they had. This card showed a single triangle. To say the least, we were all confused. Four squares appeared on the floor in front of Undyne.

" How about a bit of a memory game?" Tracy asks. One square flips over to show that it has a black dot on it. The square flips back over, and Tracy mixes them up.

" To move on to the next tier, you have to choose the right square three times," Tracy explains. The first round is easy enough, so Undyne steps on the square that has the black dot. As soon as she steps on it, spikes shoot up from the three other squares. The card hadn't shown a triangle, it had shown the pink spikes that were about to turn Undyne into a fish-kabob. Alphys squeaked. Undyne took her turn, and managed to hit Tracy as she tried to dodge. 5 damage came off of Tracy's health. That left Tracy with 15 remaining health, since her health had gone back to full when Undyne and Tracy switched roles.

Two more pink squares appeared, again showing the square with the black dot. Undyne managed to find the square with the black dot, with some help from us. Four more rounds went by before Undyne was able to finally step on the dot the third time. The spikes only dealt 3 damage, but Undyne was hit four times. It barely left a dent in her health bar, since she still had the health of a boss monster. Tracy brought her two cards down again. Looking them over she looked back up at Undyne.

" Ready for tier 1?"

" If it is as easy as the past two then I am more than ready!" Undyne tells Tracy. I suck in a breath. Tracy flips over one of the cards. It showed three bars of multiple sizes surrounded by little triangles. The card was still a little bit confusing, but I understood what was about to happen. Noticing how distracted Sans was, I realized that this turn was going to be the easiest round for me to press the spare button. Before Tracy made it to tier 4. Since it was Undyne's turn to attack, she threw her spear. The bar had landed directly in the middle, so the hit took off 5 more health off of Tracy. Tracy's response was a shrug. Raising a hand, and pushing the remaining card to the side, she started her turn. Three pillars rose up above the ground, and three orbs were on top of them. They started shooting down triangles at break neck speed. Undyne was able to use the pillars the jump out of the way of the triangles. By the time the attack was over, Undyne had lost twenty more health, and the pillars had boot marks from where Undyne had jumped off of them. Undyne attacked Tracy, but Tracy managed to only lose two health instead of five. Another round of the raining triangles started. Sans loosened his grip on me by a bit in his shock, so I ripped my arm out of his grasp. He tried to make a grab for me, but I just barely managed to evade his hand.

Before he could use his blue magic, I jumped into the battle area. I ran right through the middle of the bullets, losing no health. I jumped onto one of the pillars, and used that to propel me towards the card Tracy had pushed towards the side. Grabbing it, Tracy stopped the attack to look at me run back to Undyne with the card. Seeing that the attack had ended, I slammed the SPARE button with my hand. The battle menu disappeared, and Undyne's health bar went back to full. The card was still in my hand, but it had turned into a normal ace of spades. How fitting for tier 4. Papyrus ran over and picked me up, checking for any damage.

" Papyrus! I am fine!" I giggle as he pokes me in the stomach.

" FRISK! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Papyrus yells, pulling me into a hug.

" Yeah punk! I had that under control! How did you even know that grabbing the card would stop her attack?" Undyne questions as Papyrus puts me down.

" I just kinda guessed," I tell them. Meanwhile, Tracy just stood out where she had been standing. I walk forward until I am just five feet away from her. She smiles down at me. I look back to see Sans walking towards me, but I motion for him to stop.

" She won't hurt us," I tell the group.

" What are you talking about Frisk? She just attacked Undyne after pulling some freakish magic tricks? What do you mean she won't hurt us?" Sans says. I smile.

" She didn't deal any damage."

" Yes she did! She took of a whole lot of Undyne's health off!" Sans yells. I smile even more. Tracy speaks up.

" No I didn't. And before you try and say "Yes you did!" let me remind you that I know more about my powers than you do," Tracy says. She summons up one of her spheres. I jump up and touch it. Nothing happens. She splits it into all of the little triangles, and I touch them again. No damage. Papyrus's jaw dropped.

" It's illusions. My soul is one of THOUGHT. There are the seven main colors, but then there are some sub colors that don't really show up much. I was lucky enough to gain the soul characteristic of THOUGHT. So, I am pretty good at illusions. So basically, I tricked all your minds to think that damage was being dealt. Quite simple if yah ask me," Tracy finishes.

" F-Frisk? How d-do you already k-know all of t-this?" Alphys stutters. I think if I smiled any larger, my face would have exploded. I decide to try something. Pointing to my hair, I point to Tracy's hair. Then, I point at my skin, then point at Tracy's skin. I continue doing this, and throw in pointing at our eyes as well. Papyrus is the only one that the connection clicks for at first.

" OH MY GOODNESS! FRISK! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US BEFORE! I AM SO SORRY HUMAN TRACY!" Papyrus exclaims. He rushes up to Tracy and starts shaking her hand furiously. " I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FRISK'S GOOD FRIEND!"

" Ok. I am _really_ confused!" Undyne says. It clicks for Alphys soon after.

" O-Oh! I get it!" Alphys tells us. She gives a shy wave to Tracy, which Tracy returns.

" Ok! Someone better explain what is going on!" Undyne yells. I laugh and explain.

" Undyne, this is Tracy. My.."

" TRACY IS FRISK'S SISTER!" Papyrus interrupts. Undyne's jaw drops, and Sans eye blazes a little less for a moment. Mettaton goes wide eyed, but quickly recovers.

" Oh my! I am so sorry darling! Why didn't you say so!" Mettaton chirps. Tracy lets out a little laugh.

" I don't mind a little battle every so often. Plus Undyne was a great opponent. Usually my tricks don't work because all my opponents already know my tactics. Undyne is also great at fighting," Tracy finishes.

" Well, thanks," Undyne replies. Sans's eye blazes a bit more, then cuts out completely. I can tell that he doesn't trust Tracy. Tracy looks at a small watch on her wrist.

" Oh geez. They are going to be real mad that I'm late," Tracy mutters. I start to say something, but another fit comes on. I manage to stay standing, but it is hard work. Papyrus picks me up and cradles me, while Alphys comes over to look me over again.

" What happened?" Tracy asks.

" WE DON'T KNOW. FRISK HAS BEEN GETTING WEIRD MIGRAINES AND HER VISION HAS BEEN DISAPPEARING LATELY. IS THIS SOMETHING THAT RUNS IN THE FAMILY?" Papyrus tells her.

" Hmm. Not a clue. I don't really know much about our origins. Our parents never really talked about ancestors. Can I come closer or is he gonna kill me?" Tracy replies. I hear a grunt.

" SANS! STOP GLARING! THAT IS RUDE! TRACY MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP FRISK IF IT IS SOMETHING THAT RUNS IN THEIR FAMILY!" Papyrus scolds. I hear Tracy walk up to me. Her hand goes flat on my head.

" Woah. No wonder you've been feeling bad. You have a fever higher then Mount Everest. How long has it been since you started having these things?" Tracy asks. Papyrus answers for me.

" WHAT IS A FEVER?" I feel a bony hand replace Tracy's. " I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING ODD ABOUT FRISK'S HEAD."

" F-Frisk has been h-having them s-since yesterday," Alphys explains. Papyrus starts prodding my head. It starts making my migraine even worse, so I weakly try to push his hand away.

" I wouldn't poke Frisk. I don't suppose you have any medicine on you? No? Well, I think there might be a couple of things at my friends place…"

" Don't think we are letting you take Frisk anywhere," Sans growls. My vision starts coming back. Sans's eye starts glowing a little bit. Or at least, I think it is Sans's eye.

" Wouldn't think of it. Frisk needs to lay down and relax. Jumping around just makes these things worse. I can probably be back with the medicine in twenty minutes at the minimum, but it is all that I can do at the moment. The medicine Frisk needs is on the surface, and that could take hours," Tracy explains. I nod as my migraine slowly drips away like runoff from a storm. It is slow at first, but then slowly more and more of the migraine goes away. I motion to Papyrus that I can stand, but he doesn't let me.

" SORRY FRISK. YOU SHOULD NOT BE VERY ACTIVE IF YOU ARE SICK! WE CAN WAIT IN THE HOUSE UNTIL TRACY COMES BACK WITH THE MEDICINE THAT SHE DOES HAVE."

" I'll come with. Just to make sure you don't try anything funny," Undyne says. Tracy shrugs.

" We will be back soon. Keep Frisk hydrated and warm. Don't let her go anywhere unattended. She has… well uh...just keep an eye on her." Tracy and Undyne start running off towards the entrance of Snowdin. I made myself more comfortable in Papyrus's grasp, then stopped moving. Those of us who remained walked into the house. Sans stopped at the door.

" BROTHER? ARE YOU NOT COMING IN?"

" I am just going to wait for them out here," Sans replies with a wink. I give him a pout.

" Don't worry kid. I won't do anything stupid." Sans closes the door behind him as he steps out of the door. Papyrus sets me down on the couch once we are all inside. Walking to the kitchen, he came back with a glass of water. I take it from him as he passes it to me, then we all make ourselves comfortable in the living room. I take a few sips of the water.

" H-how are you f-feeling Frisk?" Alphys stutters. I shrug.

" Fine. I don't feel bad at all."

" Darling, why did you never tell us that you had a sister? Come to think of it, you never even told us anything about your life before you fell," Mettaton remarked. The three of them looked at me.

" Well, I couldn't really remember anything related to my life before the fall. Plus, I never really had time or needed to think about it," I answer. The others nod in response. We start a small conversation while we wait for Undyne and Tracy to return.

**SANS POV**

"Don't worry kid. I won't do anything stupid," I tell Frisk. I close the door behind Papyrus as he leads Mettaton and Alphys into the house. Once I make sure the door is closed completely, I teleport to the entrance of Snowdin. Judging from the lack of footprints, I conclude that Undyne and Tracy had not passed through yet. Using the overgrowth of the nearby woods as cover, I hide myself and wait for them to come up the path. It only takes about two minutes before the pounding of two sets of feet comes from the trail. I see Tracy come around the bend first, then Undyne right behind her. Neither of them are talking, both to busy running at breakneck speeds to get to, what appeared to be, the ruins. My suspicions were confirmed when Tracy stopped in front of the door. She started pushing against it with all her might. Undyne helped her move the heavy door, so it only took about a minute to get the door open. As soon as they passed through the door, I slipped inside as well. It was my first time in the ruins, so I took caution and stuck to the shadows. I followed Undyne and Tracy through a few hallways, and stopped behind a corner as they bounded up some stairs. I slowly walked up the stairs, and stopped just before I reached the top. Crouching down, I waited to hear what was going on. There was a lot of huffing.

" Geez. I never realized just how much running you had to do," Tracy wheezed. I heard a chuckle from Undyne.

" Fhuhuhuhu! That was merely a warm up jog!" I heard a door squeak open.

" Huh? Oh! Hi Flowey!" Tracy exclaimed.

" What is she doing here?" Flowey growled back. I heard the door squeak as it was moved again.

" She is just helping me pick up some medicine for Frisk, why?" There was a brief silence. Then I heard some footsteps.

" Awake I see. How are you Chara?" Tracy asked.

" Ok, I guess. You are late and have a stranger in the house." Chara's footsteps came closer to where Tracy and Undyne were standing.

" Sorry. I got stopped along the way. Undyne is helping me pick up medicine for Frisk. Where did you put the stuff I brought you last time I was here?" I heard footsteps heading in the opposite direction of the stairs. Towards the left from where I was standing. I heard them enter a room, but they were too far away from my hiding spot for me to hear what was going on. Moving farther up the stairs, I looked down the hallway to the left. There were two doors. One of them was closed completely, but the other was open and voices from the people inside were spilling out. I could only catch pieces of their conversation. Something about chocolate going missing or something like that.

Moving up the stairs, I made my way into the living room. There was a big chair near an old fireplace. There was a big table inside that wa skittered with discarded drawings and letters. After making sure that nobody was coming out of the room, I picked one up. It showed Chara and another being running around in the grass with the sun tucked into the corner of the page. The other being looked a lot like Toriel and Asgore, accept it was much tinier and had a green and yellow striped shirt on, much like Chara's own sweater. I thought for a moment,then came to the conclusion that it was the long since deceased prince, Asriel. _Why are they drawing Asriel in all of these pictures?_ Every single drawing had either Chara, Asriel, or both. Shrugging and putting it off till later to think about, I made my way into the kitchen. It looked like it hadn't been touched in awhile. The trash can was filled with what looked to be chocolate wrappers and empty boxes of crackers. _Where are the soul container pieces?_ My thought process was disrupted by a person clearing their throat behind me. I jumped and spun around. Undyne was standing there with her arms crossed. None of the others were in sight.

" What are you doing here Sans?"

" Just came to see where you were going," I reply back. Undyne gives me a look.

" Yeah right. Don't worry. I have everything under control. Tracy is in the bedroom scolding, Chara was it, on eating all of the chocolate she brought. It was the funniest thing I have seen ever since Papyrus bought enough spaghetti to feed the entire neighborhood for a month!" Undyne chuckled. I notice a movement from behind her. Chara pokes her head in from behind Undyne.

" What are _you_ doing here?" Chara sneers. Flowey and Tracy come in behind him.

" Do you mind?" Flowey growls. Tracy looks at Flowey, but he is too busy staring at me to notice.

" I… didn't know you were coming?" Tracy tries.

" What are you doing here you smiley trash bag?" Chara sneers again.

" Just came to see where Tracy was getting the meds from. That's all." Tracy looked at me from over Undyne's shoulder. At a nudge from Chara, she looked down at her and furrowed her brows. Chara nods, and Tracy looks back up at me.

" You could have just asked where we were going instead of following us all the way here. How did you even get here so fast? I didn't here you follow us at all," Tracy asks.

" I have a couple shortcuts around the underground that make moving around easier," I reply. I notice how she is watching my every move.

" Alright. Whatever you say. Do you think you can use you 'shortcuts' to get this medicine to Frisk? That fever needs to go down asap." _Seems at least somewhat genuine._ I shrug.

" Sure." She hands over a small white bottle with a piece of paper attached to it over to me. I look at the label. It reads:

EXTRA STRENGTH PAIN RELIEVER

TABLETS

100 TABLETS

DRUG INFORMATION ON BACK OF CONTAINER

Flipping the bottle onto the back, I read some of the information. It told you how much to take every four hours or so depending on how old you were. I took at last look at Undyne and Tracy, then teleported back to the house. Opening up the door, I notice that both Papyrus and Alphys were asleep, while Mettaton was nowhere to be seen. Frisk was sitting on the couch reading a book, and looked up when I came in. She put a finger on her lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I nodded and handed her the medicine. She looked it over, then grabbed a nearby glass of water and took two of the tablets. Her face scrunched up at the taste of them.

" Not good?" I ask, sitting down next to her. She shakes her head. I chuckle a bit and ask for the bottle back. She hands over the bottle and I look inside of it. There are tons of little white tablets in the bottle. None of them seemed to be tampered with or magically modified. I screwed the cap back onto the bottle and put it on the table. Frisk nudged my shoulder and started signing to me.

" Where did you go?"

" Just wanted to see where they were going. I've never seen the ruins before and decided to check them out," I sign back. Frisk gives me a look.

" What were you actually doing there?" I hesitate, but decide to answer anyway.

" Fine. You caught me. I was making sure your sister didn't try anything. No offense, but I don't trust her." A knock come from the door, then Undyne comes through. Tracy is nowhere to be seen. Before Undyne says anything, Frisk puts a finger up to her lips and quietly shushes Undyne, pointing at the sleeping skeleton and lizard on the floor. Undyne nods her head and points upstairs. Frisk slowly starts standing up, but quickly realized that she was trapped by the sleeping monsters around her. Using my blue magic, I raised her up and put her on my shoulders. Frisk giggled a little bit, then quieted down as we walked up the stairs. Locking the door to Papyrus's room as we walk in, I set Frisk down on the bed. She yawns, then looks up at Undyne. Undyne chooses to lean against the wall, while I sit next to Frisk on the bed.

" Flowey and Chara are in the ruins?" Frisk asks Undyne.

" Yeah. In this house that is there. I'm pretty sure it's Toriel's old house," Undyne explains.

" Did you see the pieces of the souls containers?" I ask. " I didn't see them when I got in."

" Yeah. They were in the big room piled up on a desk. It looked like Tracy was putting them together again."

" Only Tracy?" Frisk asks, confused.

" Yeah. When Chara tried to pick up a piece, Tracy told her to put it down. Tracy seemed a little bit angry that Chara even picked it up. There was also a map of the underground on the wall with a lot of little tacks everywhere. They didn't seem to be in any specific order."

" You also said something about chocolate?" Frisk starts giggling, and then once she look at our confused faces she starts howling with laughter.

" What's so funny?" I ask.

" Chara loves chocolate. It's funny because, at least to me, it is not that surprising," Frisks giggles. I look at Undyne, who then explains the encounter.

" Tracy brings them packages of food and other items, and I guess in the last package she brought she had put chocolate inside. Chara had eaten all of it within the week, and from what I can tell it was _a lot_ of chocolate," Undyne explains. Frisk laughs again at the story of the missing chocolate.

" Do you know what she was planning to do with the soul containers?" I ask.

" Nope. I tried asking, but she just said that she was interested in how they worked and wanted to try and fix them," Undyne says. _What are you planning Tracy._ I notice Frisk yawn again, then her eyes droop a little bit lower.

" I think you need some sleep. All of us," I add, looking at Undyne. Frisk nods and climbs into the bed, pulling the covers up with her. I tuck the blanket around Frisk as Undyne brings Alphys and Papyrus into the room. We manage to fixate all three figure on the bed, then I go downstairs to sleep while Undyne sleeps on the floor in Papyrus's room. Falling asleep is hard at first due to the many ought ideas, and even conspiracy floating around my head. Eventually, I push those thoughts down and earn some well deserved sleep.

***TRACY'S POV***

I peek into Chara and Flowey's room to make sure that they are sleeping. Chara was sleeping in bed, while Flowey was sleeping on the bedside table in a pot. Quietly closing the door again, I make my way to the kitchen. I pull out some chocolate I had in my bag and put it in Chara's chocolate stash. It started off as secret, but was eventually found by Flowey, who told me where it was. _It was amusing to watch Chara chase him around the house though. Sure did get my daily exercise then._ Making my way out of the kitchen, I sat down on the couch and pulled out my backpack. I take out my binder and textbook for _High School Algebra_.

" This is the second to last week before you head off to college. Just finish this and you are done," I tell myself, opening the textbook and starting on my homework. My rage towards my evil math teacher was just about the only motivation I had. Assigning this much homework had to be illegal somewhere. Finishing the math homework within 45 minutes, then doing English for another 55, I finally had time to myself. Grumbling about one of the math problems, I put my homework away and put my backpack off to the side. Quietly, I make my way into the bigger room where the pieces of the machine were. I sit down and start putting them back together. After only two minutes of doing this it becomes clear that I couldn't sit in one place. Standing up with a frustrated growl, I make my way out of the house, making sure to secure my cloak in place. _Snowdin seems like a pretty bad place to go right now. That skeleton, Sans, really doesn't trust me. He would probably kill me right on the spot. He is really protective of… FRISK! I didn't fix the… oh gosh. Plus she was getting sick! I didn't...oh no._ I realized that I was freaking out, so I decided to run to take my mind off of things. Rushing outside of the front door, I ran past the giant oak tree in the yard. Running even more, I passed the first puzzle, then the next. Eventually I reached the spike puzzle, so I stopped for a breath. _Ok Tracy. Calm down. You can still renew the charm. Tomorrow._ My sensible side tried reasoning with me, but soon all the things that could go wrong started swarming into my head. _What if another migraine comes? What if she gets so hurt that it will be too late? What if you are already too late?_ I let out a silent scream of frustration. _Ok. You forgot to charm the pills, but at least you can try again. Right?_ I looked across the spikes, then slowly started levitating. _For someone who has the trait of THOUGHT you sure don't have good control over your own thoughts._ Reaching the other side, I carefully put myself down. I decided to run again, so I used all of my available energy to propel myself through the rest of the puzzles.

Eventually I reached an archway with the royal symbol carved into them. _I've never seen this place before._ I continued on, reaching a dark room with a single patch of dirt in the middle. Moonlight streaked down from a single gap in the ceiling. Moving forward, I reached a room with a bed of buttercups in the middle of it. The moonlight only reached this part of the room, and made the buttercups seem to be almost glowing with a blue aura. I stepped closer to the flowers, then sat down in them. I let out a sigh as the calming atmosphere of the flowers came over me.

Having nothing better to do, I called out my soul to check on it. HP 20/20 LV 1 TRACY. The glyphs shine in my mind as I look over the soul. Using my own characteristic, I dug deeper and dug out the stats that only I could find. ENERGY 30/50 MENTALITY WORRIED. _Hmm. Better start storing more if I want to have enough energy to create the charm tomorrow._ I see something flicker in the corner of my eye, but I don't draw attention to the fact that I saw whoever it was. I start twirling my soul around and wait for the right moment. Out of nowhere, with a snap of fingers, I start a fight with person in the shadows when he stepped to close to my soul. A dark and blobby form showed up in front of me. He had a skeletal face with two cracks in it, and two floating hands with holes in them. I look at his stats. W. D. GASTER HP 56/56 LV 10 ENERGY 99/100 MENTALITY CURIOUS. Gaster looked surprised at the sudden fight mode, but none the less was interested in what I was doing. _I am not giving you what you want._ Gaster started poking around with his choices, looking up at me every so often. My soul was still in front of me, and I realized that I should have hidden away, given the fact that Gaster could attack at any moment. I summoned the soul back into my chest, the hot pink glow fading away with it. Gaster took notice of this change and almost seemed disappointed that his investigation was cut short. Another five minutes dragged on without anyone making a move or noise. Then another five minutes passed, followed by another. _Oí. This is wasting so much time I don't have._ I stood straight up, which Gaster followed suit, and extended my hand. Gaster was startled by the sudden appearance of the SHAKE HAND option. Eyeing my hand for a moment, he decided to click on the button.

His left hand floated over to my own and cautiously, yet firmly shook my hand. His hand stayed in mine for a second more, then keeps back to his side. I put hand back down to my side, then started talking.

" Hello Mr. Gaster. How are you?" I speak, using a almost whispery voice. For some reason the situation seemed to call for a softer voice than usual.

" Greetings Tracy. I am doing quite well. You, on the other hand, seem to be doing quite the opposite." As he spoke, his hand formed into symbols that went along with his words. His voice was that of someone who was very knowledgeable and very observant. A shiver went down my spine when he took notice of my worried mood.

" Quite a bit to think about nowadays," I say, shoving my hands in my big sweatshirt pocket. _You can attack now._ Looking more closely at Gaster, I decide not to attack and see where this leads. Gaster seems to notice that I am not attacking.

" You are not going to attack?"

" Nah. No point really." Time runs out for me to attack, so Gaster gains control of his buttons again. He starts poking around with the buttons, then presses one. The ASK QUESTION button it turned out to be.

" How did you gain control of your soul? Pink souls are not only rare, but extremely hard to gain control over. That process alone can take years, and given your age…" Gaster stopped and looked at me expectantly. I shrugged, hands still in my pocket.

" I had help." _Help? I wouldn't really call what they did 'helping'._ I push the memories away as they start bubbling up. _Focus on the battle._ Gaster seemed to notice my brief distraction. After my time to attack runs out, Gaster does some fiddling with his buttons. I patiently wait for him to choose a button. _Must not be the best ACT options_. I think of adding an option, but before I can Gaster presses a button. The ASK QUESTION button again.

" Who helped you? You seem to have bad memories of them."

" That is none of your business," I tell him, my voice growing slightly darker. I shift from one leg to another, then back again. We waited again. Finally, Gaster was able to use his buttons again. Without drawing attention to it, I made the SPARE option available. Gaster took notice of the change almost immediately. His hand hovered over the option for a second, then pressed it. The room returned to its normal look and the buttons disappeared. We were free to talk as we pleased. Gaster spoke first.

" I have come to ask you something."

" Other than what you had asked before?" I ask, my voice slowly coming back to its normal carefree level.

" Yes. I have taken note of your…project," Gaster says.

" Project?"

" Yes. The one referring back to the soul containers." My head snaps up when he mentions the soul containers.

" How do you… how do you know about what I am doing." I step back slightly.

" I have been watching you, Tracy. I am here to help. You probably do not know this, but I was the former Royal Scientist. Before Dr. Alphys. I was the one to make the core. Unfortunately, during an experiment I was doing to check the full power of the core, I slipped and fell into the main reactor. I had thought that I was going to perish, but instead I was scattered across the whole of space and time. I have finally managed to gain a physical form, but as you can see it is not fully functional. This is due to my soul still being scattered."

" I would like to help you with your project, and in return I would like you to help me gain my soul back. If it will reassure you, you may check my remaining soul pieces." Two pieces of a soul move out from where I would guess his chest is. One piece, not much larger than a quarter, was orange with small flecks of yellow present. The other piece was the size of a post-it note. It had small traces of orange in the corner, and long streaks of bright blue on it. _3 traits. Even if the yellow is small, it is still there._ I glance up at him quickly, then look at his soul again. Sighing, I give into the temptation and my own curiosity and check his stats again. Everything is the same for his normal stats, but his hidden stats showed that his energy had went down by one, while his MENTALITY was now that of AMUSEMENT. _Clearly from me actually checking his stats. His soul is in similar condition to Flowey and Chara's, but at least he has these two pieces left. We would have to find another soul container though..._ With one last sigh, I look back up at Gaster.

" Deal." I extend my hand out, which he gladly shakes.

" Follow me. You can stay with Flowey and Chara. I'm sure they wouldn't mind that much. Plus they should probably have adult supervision during the week when I am not here," I tell him, motioning for him to follow me through the ruins. As we walk back to the house, neither of us speak. When we finally reach the house, I am greeted by two _extremely_ angry children.

" Where were you?" Chara hissed.

" Just taking a run. Oh, this is Gaster." I motion towards the man next to me.

" He has the same disability as you two." Both children gaze up at him. Gaster smiles, then shows the remains of his soul. Chara continues staring, while Flowey lets out a small squeak.

" Wait a minute, you were the Royal Scientist! Before Alphys! I remember you coming in to talk to Mom and Dad!" Flowey snapped into silence when he realized what he just let loose. Chara glared at him, while Gaster and I just stood there. _What is he talking about?_

" I see what has happened," Gaster says after 3 minutes of silence.

" What are you talking about Flowey?" Flowey shifts around uncomfortably, then finally spills the beans.

" I am kinda, the prince?" Flowey looks up at me. Chara groans and fills me in on the rest. It takes a minute for me to process the information.

" So you are Prince Asriel?" The prince in question nods.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Chara made me promise not to!" Flowey exclaims, shoving a leaf in Chara's direction. The two get into a fighting session and I rush to end it.

" Woah! Stop you two! I am not mad!" The two children look up at me.

" I understand that is something you just didn't want to share. I get that. I won't tell anyone. I promise." They look up at me, then nod. I smile down at them for reassurance.

" How about you show Gaster to the big room? He is going to be staying here with you guys. He is helping with the project," I tell them. They nod, then rush the scientist over to his new room to be settled. Smiling a little bit to myself, I sit down in the big chair in the living room, letting out a big puff of air as I sit. _Gaster can help find an answer to this problem. Which is a relief. He seems trustworthy as well. Just have to keep an eye out for him._ The events of the day finally come crashing down on my body, exhaustion pressing down on my eyes. Doing one last check on my soul, I look at my energy levels. ENERGY 10/50. Cutting off most of my magic use except for a few chosen exceptions, I slowly drift into a deep sleep. _Frisk, tomorrow I will fix the charm. Just wait until tomorrow. Don't disappear again._

* * *

 **WOAH! The word count ended up being 11,365 words! I really hooped you enjoyed that! Also, remember to leave review for questions you have about the story or for any of the questions! Also, I edited my profile page, so make sure to check that out! That is where I wil post updates for my fanfictions! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the review section! Have a fantastic day my little Camembears! Creeper out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am alive! Yeah! I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, but each chapter of this fic is going to be no less than 10,000 words long, so as you can see it might be a while between uploads. Unless you guys think I should do shorter chapters with less time between uploads. (of course, that might not happen. We all know how bad I am at keeping a schedule.) I have also been working on some upcoming fics for when I cannot update this fic or Miraculous Americans for a while. Be sure to look out for it. If you haven't checked out my other fic, be sure to! More notes in the bottom because I have some important things to ask you my little camembears, but for now enjoy the chapter.**

 **"MemorySteel: I am glad you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it and reading your comment! I also know about the line breaks, but I use google docs to write my stories and then transfer to. It becomes a bit of a hassle to go through and add them in. but if you think it is something that I should start doing, then please do tell me! Also, I will double enter from now on. Thanks for telling me it was a bit hard to read! English is my native language, and I am quite aware that it hard to learn even if it is your native language ( there is freaking exceptions for the stinking exceptions!) but I am currently learning Spanish. I love the language and it is really fun to learn! Thank you for taking your time to write this review. It makes my day and means the world to me!**

 **Welp, onto the story! Enjoy!**

 **Triggers: Abuse, Talk of suicide**  
 **Disclaimer: I only own the story and my oc's. Undertale belongs to the almighty Toby Fox, not we sadly.**

 **EDIT: I fixed this chapter! A big thank you to the Anonymous guest that told me that this chapter was messed up! At the end, I had to change daises to dandelions, and something messed this all up. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

FRISK POV

I slowly rose up from the bed and stretched, yawning in the process. Looking around, I notice Papyrus to my left, Alphys to my right, and Undyne on the floor right next to Alphys. Smiling, I step over the sleeping skeleton and quietly open the door. I move down the hallway towards Sans's room and open the door. Mettaton is charging in the corner of the room, his lights turned off. I close the door again and go searching for Sans. I silently hop down the stairs and into the living room. Sans is asleep on the couch snoring away. I giggle a little bit as I make my way to the kitchen to find something to eat. I open the first cabinet to find spaghetti. The next cabinet also had spaghetti, as well as some tomato sauce. The third and fourth cabinet had even more spaghetti, until finally the fifth cabinet had something other than spaghetti.

" Yes!" I whisper yell as I pull out the pancake mix. I also notice some fruit in the back corner that seemed to be ok. I pull out a bowl from another cabinet and a spoon from a container in the corner of the room. After pulling some butter out of the refrigerator, I put the pan over the stove and melt the butter in the pan. Next, I pour the pancake mix into the bowl and some milk and eggs. I start mixing the batter together, then scoop part of the batter onto the pan once the batter is fairly mixed together. After finding a spatula in the container where the spoon was, I flip over the pancakes. The cabinet next to me proves to hold a plate that is perfect for holding all of the pancakes. I brung it over to the stove and start putting the pancakes onto the plate. I put the last pancake on the top of the pile, then get started in the fruit salad. There were two apples, one banana, two oranges, and a bunch of grapes. I find a cutting board and slowly pull out a knife. I look at it warily. Chara is not here. She can't make you hurt anyone. But you can hurt this fruit! I let out a quiet battle cry as I start cutting the fruit into small pieces. The apples are gone within three minutes, and the banana barely takes one. Moving onto the orange, I finally start receiving vengeance from my attack on the fruit.

" Oww!" Orange juice had squirt into my eye causing it to burn. I let out another hiss as I rush to the sink to flush out my eye. After rinsing my eye if the evil orange juice, I got back to cutting the oranges. I stared the first one down before attempting to cut it again. I slowly punctured the peel of the orange and started peeling it off. Another squirt of juice came, but I dodged the blast. The peel came off without any protest after that, so I checked it into the trash. The second orange peel wasn't so kind.

" Urg! That is the third time!" More juice had gotten into my eye. I grumpily walked over to the sink and flushed out my eye again. Turning around I stomped over to the oranges and started attacking them full force with the knife. By the time I was finished, the oranges were cut into small pieces and I had gotten squirted in the eye three more times. Finally, I cut the grapes in half so that they would fit into the fruit salad better. I pulled another another spoon out of the utensils box and started mixing together the fruit. Once the fruit was mixed together I put it, along with the pancakes, on the table in the living room. Sans was still snoring away on the couch when I looked over at him. Moving back into the kitchen, I search through the refrigerator to try and find some maple syrup.

" Here we go!" There was a single bottle left all the way in the back of the refrigerator. I pulled out the bottle and closed the refrigerator door. I put the bottle on the table, then walked back to clean the leftover utensils. I cleaned the spoons first, then the spatula. I put them back into their container, then went over to the other counter to pick up the knife. I looked at it for a moment, then twirled around in my fingers like Chara had taught me how to while she had possessed me. A shiver went down my spine as I felt my sins crawling up.

" Whatcha doing, kid?" I let out a yelp as the dark voice spoke out behind me, and I nearly dropped the knife. Sans was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, his eyes blacked out. I put my empty hand over my heart.

" You scared me Sans!" I remembered the knife in my hand. " I was just cutting fruit for breakfast." Sans's eyes lit up again.

" I thought that you were going to…" I stopped him before he could finish.

" Never." That word was enough. I moved to the sink to clean the knife, but Sans stopped me by taking the knife from my hands. He nodded towards the living room.

" I can clean up here. How about you go wake up the others?" I nod and walk out of the kitchen. As soon as I am out of Sans's line of view I let my smile fall into a frown. He doesn't trust me. He thinks that I would… His actions had shown that he clearly thought that I still was a threat while I had been holding the knife. I started to feel my eyes tearing up. I wipe my eyes then go to wake up the others. I walk up the stairs, then quietly open the door. Undyne starts stirring once I open the door, and then stand up.

" Morning punk!" Undyne speaking wakes up both Alphys and Papyrus, and they both stand up as well.

" Breakfast is ready!" I tell them. I put on a fake smile and attitude so that they don't pick up on my sadness. Undyne picks up Alphys and Papyrus, jumps out of the room, then down into the living room. I hear Papyrus scold Undyne about jumping off of the second floor as I walk to wake up Mettaton. I gently nudge his form. His eyes light up, followed by the rest of him.

" Good morning Darling!" Mettaton exclaims, wrapping me up in his arms. I let out a small giggle.

" Good morning Mettaton!" We walk downstairs where the others are waiting for us at the table. Sans was there as well, and watched me carefully as I walked downstairs with Mettaton. I shouldn't have twirled the knife…

" Let's get started!" Undyne yells, grabbing three pancakes. Undyne and Papyrus quickly get into a pancake eating competition, with Alphys as the referee. Mettaton has three pancakes, Alphys has two, Sans has three, Undyne has twelve, Papyrus has eleven, and I have two. They are pretty good for pancakes that came from a mix. I stayed away from the fruit, partially because of what happened with the knife and partially because both Undyne and Mettaton had been squirted by the oranges when they bit into them. I wasn't about to flush my eye again. There was one last pancake on the plate and Undyne started reaching out for it, but Papyrus blocked her. Undyne looked up at Papyrus with a spark in her eye.

" You are SO ON PUNK!" Both monsters started fighting over the last pancake. Alphys and I backed away from the table, while Sans teleported away and Mettaton ran over with us. Undyne started summoning spears to block Papyrus's path, but Papyrus retorted with blue and white bones. The fight would have lasted forever had Undyne's phone not started buzzing with her ringtone.

" Hello? Hi Toriel! Really? Ok! No problem! See you!" Undyne put down her phone.

" What did Mom say?" I ask.

" School's been canceled! It started snowing last night and it piled up to high for the plows to finish before school started!" I smiled.

" So we don't have to rush to the surface?" Undyne nods.

" Yup!"

" Good," Sans says, promptly falling asleep on the couch.

" I AM GOING TO CLEAN THE TABLE!" Papyrus says.

" I-I'll help!" Alphys follows Papyrus to the kitchen, and Undyne goes in soon after saying that she can clean the plates faster than Papyrus. Mettaton takes one look at Sans on the couch, then walks upstairs to Papyrus's room.

" How one person can be so messy I don't ta darling!" Mettaton whispers in my ear when he passes me. I wave to Mettaton then walk over to my shoes by the door. I slide them on, then grab my coat and pull that on to. I am about to open the door when Sans speaks up.

" Where do you think you are going?" Sans mumbles. I look over at him and put on a fake smile.

" I am just going to walk outside for a little bit! I want to enjoy my day off!" One of Sans's eyes opens, completely darkened, and looked me over. He shrugged.

" Ok." I said goodbye before leaving and closing the door behind me. Once I was out of sight, I dropped my act and started frowning. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. I wanted to talk to someone about this so badly, but who? No one except Sans knows about the other timelines and no one in the house seemed like they would understand perfectly. Undyne and Papyrus would just be confused and Alphys would probably become burdened with the information. Mettaton was just to… Mettaton like and Sans was the reason I felt this bad. Wait! Maybe there is no one in this house, but there is one person in another! I jumped out of my sulking and started sprinting towards the ruins.

I rounded the corner of Toriel's old basement and started upstairs. I ran into the living room, making Tracy throw up a notebook, Flowey jump in surprise, and Chara drop the book she was holding. I smiled and ran up and hugged Tracy. She wrapped her arms around me in response.

" Hello!" I laugh.

" Howdy Frisk," Tracy laughs back. I stand up and smile over at Chara and Flowey.

" Hi Chara! Hi Flowey!" Chara waves and Flowey moves one of his leaves in a waving motion. He was wrapped around Chara's head so that he looked like a sort of crown. Tracy reached over to the notebook that she had dropped when I burst in.

" Sorry! I should have called from downstairs first. Sorry for scaring you," I apologize. Tracy laughs again.

" It's no problem! I was actually going to come see you soon. I guess you read my mind," Tracy tells me. I know the secret meaning.

" Yup! I guess I did!" Tracy looks over at Flowey and Chara, then back at me.

" Go a-head," I whisper.

Nice one Frisk. Tracy's voice fills my head.

Thanks! It is sorta weird. I haven't talked to you like this for ages!

Well, I don't think there is another telepathic pink soul to talk to like this in the underground. Flowey and Chara look over at us.

" You are speaking in your head, aren't you?" Flowey stares us both down. I look over at Tracy. She is looking right back at Flowey. For a moment nothing happens, but then Flowey jumps with a yelp. He gives one last glare at Tracy before sinking back into Chara's hair. They both go into the first room in the hallway, which was a child's room.

" They know about your powers?" I ask Tracy.

" Some of them. Not all."

" Which ones do they know about?" Tracy looks up, thinking.

" Telepathy, telekinesis, and my fighting style. That's it though," Tracy lists. I nod and sit down next to Tracy on the couch.

" How have you-GAH!" Another migraine and vision blotch come over me as I grab my head. I feel Tracy move and pull me into a hug until the fit is over. I lean into the hug for a moment.

" Tracy?" I rasp.

"Hmm?"

" Why do these fits keep coming? Is it something genetic?" I ask.

" No. Do you remember when you first gained your sight back?" Tracy asks.

" No."

" It was because I placed a charm on you. I think that, if my hypothesis is correct, the timer on the charm has run out. Without me there to renew it, the charm started cutting off, bringing these attacks with it." Tracy looked away guiltily. I poked her nose, making her look back at me.

" Tracy, I am fine! You didn't know this was happening, so it is not your fault! You can fix it now, right?" Tracy nods again.

" Do you have anything that the charm could be placed on?" Tracy asks.

" I don't know. What did you charm before?"

" I think it was a strand of hair. Do you want to do that again?" I nod. " Alrighty then! Let's get going!" I turn away from Tracy so that she can separate a few strands from the rest. She holds them in her hand and within seconds I feel the warmth of magic going through them. Tracy holds the hair for a total of five minutes before she lets go of the hair and pulls the rest of my hair over the magical strands.

" Done!" Tracy exclaims.

" Yay! No more migraines!" I yell and turn back to Tracy. She laughs in response and pulls me into a hug, which I return.

" I am so glad I get to see you again," Tracy whispers, so I hug her a little bit tighter.

" I am here now. I am sorry for running away like that."

" It's fine. As you said, you are here now." Tracy sits up again, then seems to finally realize something.

" Where are the monsters you were with before?" I feel my smile drop.

" Back at Papyrus and Sans's old house."

" Did something happen?"

" It's kinda hard to explain…" Tracy hugs me again.

" Then take as long as you need." I sigh and nod into the hug. I pull away after a minute. Tracy smiles, which boosts my spirits a little bit.

" I am guessing you know about the fallen children and the prophecy?" Tracy nods. " And about the prince and the human?" Another nod. " Well, I was the last human to fall, and because I had the soul characteristic of DETERMINATION, I was able to reset time and save. That meant that if I died I would come back to where I last saved. I saved using these balls of energy that looked like yellow stars. When I first fell into the underground I tried not to hurt anyone. I was peaceful and made friends with all of the monsters that I ran into. I died a lot. When I finally reached the end and freed the monsters, something kept bothering me. I kept feeling curious as to what would happen if I hurt a monster."

" I decided to reset and see what would happen. I killed a Froggit. All of the sudden there was a voice in my head. Telling me to kill all of the monsters so that I could escape. I didn't listen the first time. Then, after reaching the surface again and freeing the monsters, I reset again. I wanted to find out what would happen if I gained that much EXP and had such high LOVE. When I finally got to the end of the underground and defeated Asgore, the voice that had been guiding me finally had a real form. They had possessed me and made me think that killing people was a good thing. It was Chara who possessed me."

"Before you can reach Asgore, there is the judgment hall. The judge judges you and decides if you can go on. The judge is Sans. He let me go when I chose pacifist. He said that I was gross for experimenting by killing Froggit, but still let me go. When I decided to do genocide though, he killed me. He has a very low HP but his dodge rate is practically 100%. I died even more than then I ever had. After a while, with Chara possessing me and guiding me, I finally managed to land a hit on him and kill him. He… his… words… I can still hear them if I think about them. After that first genocide run, I continued to experiment with the timelines. I switched between genocide, pacifist, and neutral endings. It was like some kind of video game. I did that… I hurt them so many times. Just because I wanted to see what happened."

" Eventually I had enough. I had seen all the endings. I had seen everyone in the underground that I care about turn to dust because of me. I had been judged by Sans and killed by him so many times. I had enough of it. I did one final pacifist run before getting help from Sans and completely destroying the RESET button. I can't turn back time now, or SAVE. It took time, but eventually Sans started trusting me again. I knew it would take time, I mean I had killed his brother and everyone he cared about. Then today, when I was cutting fruit, I swung the knife I was using in one of the ways Chara had taught me when I was possessed. Sans saw it and started acting weird. He doesn't trust me now and…" I hadn't realized that the tears were running down my cheeks until Tracy enveloped me in a hug. I clung on to her like she was the only thing keeping me alive. The tears felt like little pin pricks of needles against my already cold skin. Tracy was whispering to me and rubbing circles on my back.

" It's ok. You went going to hurt anyone. If Sans doesn't trust you then he really is just a stupid bag of bones." I giggle a little bit. I look up at Tracy and she smiles at me.

" Can you come back with me?" I whisper. Tracy looks startled for a minute, but quickly regains her composure.

" Sure. Just as long as you think that the bag of bones won't kill me once I turn my back," Tracy says. I nod and smile.

" I'll make sure he won't." Tracy stands up and pulls me onto her back. A squeak escapes me.

" Heh. You ready to go sis?" I hum.

" Yup!"

" Chara! Flowey! I will be gone for a little bit!" Two 'ok's sounded from their room. Tracy carried me on her back as we started towards Snowdin. About halfway there I asked to be put down.

" Tracy?"

" Hm?"

" Can I be put down now? It's freezing and I can't warm up without moving around." Tracy nods.

" Okay!" Tracy bends down so that I can come off of her back. She turns around and… throws a snowball at my face. I stand startled for a moment before a look of determination comes over me.

" Oh it is so on!" I scoop up a snowball and throw it at Tracy, who dodges it and throws another back at me. I run in front of her, snowball in hand, and then chuck it behind me. As I run forward I hear a muffled 'Oof!'. I look back and see Tracy hot on my heels. I laugh and plunge forward in the snow, hiding behind a snow poff. Peeking out from behind it, I see Tracy looking around for me with a snowball in her hand. I giggle and Tracy whips her head in my direction. I duck into another snow poff just as she looks at where I just was. I giggle again. Tracy whips her head over to me finally seeing where I was. I jump out of the snow poff and start running again. I hear Tracy yell after me. I see the sign for Snowdin coming up and start speeding up even more. Pure determination is my fuel. I finally enter the town and laugh. Tracy is right behind me, so I can't stop. Just as I start passing Papyrus and Sans's house, a single blue arrow makes me skid to a stop. How did I dodge… oh. My soul was out of my chest and glowing a hot pink. Tracy was five feet behind me with her arm outstretched. Thank God for telekinesis! Tracy slowly brings me toward her. Another blue spear comes flying out of the window, followed by a red one. Tracy's eye widened. Oh no. Tracy flings me into the sky, followed by herself, just as huge barrage of spears, blue, red, and golden, come flying out of the window. The window is nothing by the time the spears have finished coming out. Tracy starts to lower herself, but quickly rises back up as even more spears and even some bones come out. The bones are blue and white. Tracy floats me over to her and behind her as yelling starts coursing out with the spears and bones. Undyne jumps out of the window with a battle yell and runs back a few steps before throwing even more spears at the now present Papyrus.

" I WILL WIN! JUST LIKE I WON THE DISH CLEANING COMPETITION! FHUHUHUHUHU!" Undyne roars.

" THAT WAS A TIE UNDYNE! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME!" Papyrus calls in response. Then Papyrus notices us floating above them.

" FRISK? HUMAN TRACY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Undyne stops flinging spears to look up at us. It must have looked pretty surreal. Tracy was just floating in mid air, looking like she was just skidding to a stop after trying to catch something that fell, while I looked like someone invisible was holding onto my leg and dangling me above the ground.

" Oh you know. Just hanging around." Tracy says. Papyrus groans.

" YOU HAVE NOT EVEN BEEN AROUND MY BROTHER LONG ENOUGH TO HAVE BEEN INFECTED BY HIS HORRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR!" Sans walks out to the house, his signature laid back attitude ever so present.

" My puns are quite humerous. Who are you talking to anyway Paps?" Sans says. Papyrus points up. Sans looks up, his eye sockets widened. I wave.

" Hi Sans!" Sans waves back. He notices Tracy and scowls slightly.

" Uh kid, don't mind me asking, but uh, why are you floating?" Sans asks. I point to Tracy. Sans looks over at her again.

" Howdy." Sans's scowl deepens.

" Mind putting Frisk down?" Undyne shouts up. Tracy blushes a bit.

" Sure thing." Tracy slowly floats me down to the ground, and set me down. She comes down a second after me. Papyrus runs over to me and hugs me.

" HOW DID YOU DO THAT? YOU WERE FLYING!" Papyrus exclaims. I shrug.

" Yeah. How did you do that Tracy?" Sans asks. Tracy looks over at him and smiles.

" Telekinesis."

" You have telekinesis?" Sans asks.

" Yup. Is there an issue with that?" Tracy shoots back.

" Depends," Sans says. Tracy shrugs and quickly looks at me.

You sure he won't kill me? Because it looks like he is in a pretty murderous mood right about now.

I don't think he will. Maybe just be on guard in case? Tracy nods at my response. Papyrus seems confused by the sudden nod. One of the many pros of telepathy! I giggle a little bit under my breath.

" HUMAN TRACY, HOW ABOUT YOU COME IN? WE ONLY MET YOU YESTERDAY AND THAT WAS ONLY FOR A SMALL PERIOD OF TIME! WE CAN NOW GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER AND BECOME BEST FRIENDS!" Papyrus tells Tracy. He opens the door and motions for us to step in. I walk in and Tracy slips in behind me. I take a seat on the couch, while Tracy decides to pull out a chair and sit there. Sans sits on the couch to my left and Undyne sits on my right. Papyrus stands in the middle of the room. Alphys peeks out from the railing, then comes down the stairs.

" H-Hi Tracy!" Alphys says. Undyne picks Alphys up and sits her down in her lap. Alphys starts blushing, but does not move to stand up. Tracy nods her head down in greeting.

" Howdy." Papyrus claps his hands together, then notices the missing person.

" WHERE IS METTATON?"

" Coming Darling!" Mettaton says, walking down the stairs. He takes a seat across from Tracy at the table.

" GREAT! NOW WE CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER! ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH ALL OF OUR NAMES?" Tracy nods. " FANTASTIC!" Papyrus stops. " I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NOW." I laugh.

" Well I have a question," Undyne says.

" Shoot," Tracy tells her.

" How did you not know Frisk fell? Did you go looking for her?" Undyne asks. All eyes are directed at Tracy, even my own.

" I can't even remember the day I fell," I tell them. Tracy seems uncomfortable with all of the stares of the monsters, but answers anyway.

" I didn't know Frisk fell until yesterday actually," Tracy mutters just loud enough for us to hear. A gasp went up around the room.

" How did you not know she fell?" Undyne asks.

" I thought that she had been kidnapped. I didn't know that she had fallen into Mount Ebbot until yesterday."

" Wait. You thought that Frisk was dead?" Mettaton asks. Tracy nods, sinking a little bit lower into the seat.

" Frisk used to go on walks around the neighborhood with her friends. One day, they came back and said that Frisk disappeared. I tried looking for her and called the police, but nothing ever came up. Kidnapping and, well, death seemed like the only possible solution. When monsters came up from the surface, I always guessed that it was some other Frisk that had saved you. I still thought that… well you know," Tracy explains.

***TRACY POV***

The room was silent. The kind of silent that makes you want to duck into a bush and never come out. I felt like running out of the room and hiding under Chara's bed for the next three years. I looked over the wall feeling super uncomfortable. Finally Undyne spoke up, causing me to look over at them again. Which was against my better judgement at the moment.

" So up until you saw Frisk yesterday, you thought that Frisk was dead." I nod. How many more times do we have to repeat this?

" T-That must h-have been h-hard for y-you," Alphys stutters. No dip Sherlock. I knew that Alphys was just trying to be nice, but I couldn't help but feel bitter about the topic. I didn't respond to Alphys and instead chose to stare at my hands. I would have found Frisk if they had let me search. But since when were they kind? I knew the answer, which made it hurt even more. Someone cleared their throat.

" WELL, UM, HOW ABOUT WE MOVE ON TO A HAPPIER TOPIC! WHAT ARE YOUR PARENTS LIKE?" Papyrus asks. I put a fake half smile on.

" Pretty boring to be honest."

" DO THEY HAVE PINK SOULS TOO?" I shook my head. My smile was still forced.

" Nope. I am the only one with a soul that isn't common. My dad's is PERSEVERANCE and my mom's is PATIENCE." Papyrus nods and looks off in thought. Frisk speaks up.

" Can we visit them one day?" Frisk asks. I force myself not blurt out NO! THEY ARE EVIL!

" I'm not so sure about that. They don't really like company and me and them aren't really on good terms at the moment." Like we ever were! Again, the truth hurts.

" Did you guys get in a fight or something?" Sans asks, his voice laced with snark.

" Yeah." More on the something side of things.

" What happened?" Undyne asks. Why are they so nosey!

" Stuff." Undyne wasn't ready to give up yet.

" What kind stuff?" She poked again. Stuff that I don't want to tell you!

" Just stuff. I'd rather not talk about it." HINT HINT!

" Why not?" Undyne poked yet again. CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FISH FACE!

" It's personal business," I tell her. I can hear the faintest traces of venom in my voice.

" Undyne darling, it is not nice to dig into other people's business," Mettaton says. Thanks for saying that NOW! You couldn't have said anything earlier?!

" I was curious!" Undyne grumbles, burrowing her head into Alphys's shoulder, gaining a squeak from Alphys. Curiosity killed the cat, and there will be no satisfaction to bring it back this time. Another brief moment of silence until Mettaton cleared his nonexistent throat.

" How about you tell us some things you like to do?" He asks.

" Drawing and…" I didn't get to finish.

" CAN YOU DRAW US?ARE YOU VERY GOOD AT DRAWING?" Papyrus asks. Why is it that whenever I say I can draw people immediately want me to draw them?

" Maybe another time," I tell him. Papyrus seems somewhat disappointed, but quickly perked back up again.

" WHAT ELSE DO YOU LIKE DOING?" He asks. I am somewhat afraid of giving him my second answer.

" Magic tricks." I don't even know how his eyes managed to get even larger. Well, eye sockets.

" MAGIC? LIKE THE MAGIC SHOWS I SAW ON TV?" I nod. I knew what was coming.

" Can you show us?" Undyne yells.

" PLEASE HUMAN TRACY!" Papyrus adds, jumping a little bit. It takes a little bit of strength not to laugh at the taller skeletons antics.

" Maybe another time." Sans rolls his eyes. Undyne's phone starts ringing and she picks it up. After the call ends she looks at me.

" We have to head back up to the surface, but how about you come with us so that you can meet Toriel and Asgore! Toriel already said she really wants to meet you!" Undyne says, grinning. Sharp teeth..

" Yeah! Come on Tracy! You can meet all my friends!" Frisk exclaims. I stand up and nod.

" Suppose I couldn't hurt. Besides, I have to head up soon anyway," I tell them. Frisk laughs in glee with Papyrus and starts pulling me out of the door. The others follow suit. Once we are outside, Undyne looks at me.

" How fast can you run?" I smirk.

" Pretty fast," I tell her.

" How about this. I will let you use your magic to help you and you can race me to the end of waterfall. Loser buys winner dinner!" Undyne suggests.

" Sure." With my magic this will be a breeze. We both get into racing positions.

" Ready….Set….Go!" Undyne bounds off, but using my telekinesis I quickly pass her and shoot through the next three hallways. I continue on until I reach the end of waterfall, though it was truly HotLand at this point. My abilities tell me that the others are still far behind. And confused. I laugh a bit as I sit down against the wall. Sans is probably even more likely to kill me now. Maybe that's why he teleported here. I had noticed the short skeletons presence as soon as I entered the room. He was attempting to hide in the shadows of a sentry stand, but that just made it all that much sweeter to exploit his location.

" I can see you, you know," I say out loud, looking directly at the stand. He doesn't move.

" Who said I was trying to hide?" Sans says back. I let out a snort.

" Listen. I honestly don't know why you have taken it upon yourself to hate me, but it would be nice to know why," I ask. I lean back against the wall more, but then quickly lean forward again as my right shoulder presses a little bit too hard into the rock. A hiss of pain is just barely diminished, but a still suck in a breath.

" What's wrong with you?" Sans questions. I carefully lean against the wall again, making sure to steer clear of my shoulder.

" Something was sticking out of the wall and poked my shoulder," I simply state. There was something poking my shoulder, but it was the left shoulder, not the right.

" Sure."

" You still didn't tell me why you hate me."

" Who said I hated you?" Sans retorts.

" You. It's blatantly obvious," I tell him, raising my hand to help emphasis.

" Fine. I don't trust you," Sans responds. My aggravation rises.

" Care to be more specific?"

" Your soul, along with all the other malfunctioning soul colors, are basically extinct. Plus you walk in the underground at night coming from God knows where to hang out with two murderers," Sans finishes. Malfunctioning my butt.

" My soul isn't malfunctioning," I sharply retort. Sans snorts in amusement.

" Whatever you tell yourself." I roll my eyes and wait in silence for the other to appear. The stinging in my shoulder slowly subsides, bringing back the low aches it usual had. Malfunctioning souls were the nickname given to those with uncommon soul colors. It's what people almost always called them. What they called them. Having the same words coming out of someone else's mouth brought up many bad memories. A lot of them too. I tried pushing them away,but they kept swarming. It took a few more minutes but I eventually managed to get the memories pushed back into a far off corner of my mind. A few minutes pass before the other finally reach us. Undyne is out of breath.

" Woah. That *huff* was pretty *puff* fast for a punk!" Undyne breathlessly exclaims. The others are just as winded. I stand up and laugh.

" It was all thanks to my telekinesis," I explain. Sans teleports out of the booth as we continue on to reach the exit to the UnderGround. A few hours pass before we are finally out. I start walking over to my own car, which is parked 90 yards away from the others. Frisk tugs at my sleeves before I manage to get very far.

" Tracy?"

" Yes?"

" Could I ride with you?" Frisk pleads. I can't help from laughing a little bit.

" You look just like Chara when she tries to get chocolate off me. Sure," I finish, ruffling Frisk's hair in the process. She jumps in glee before swiftly following me. Mettaton leaves, saying he has a show to get to, and drives off in his own pink limo. I don't question it.

" Hey Punk!" Undyne calls from the passenger's window of the other car.

" Yeah?" I shout back.

" Follow us! We'll show you to Tori's house!" Undyne calls. I put a thumbs up before jumping into my own car. It was a dark blue 2017 Nissan Versa Sedan. It was comfortable and fit my needs as a student. Frisk quickly climbed into the seat next to me, but before should say anything a small clicking sound went off at her foot. She looked down to see the small clicker that I had imbedded into the floor using masterfully placed duct tape. It was sparkly purple duct tape to be exact.

" Why is that there?" Frisk asks. I laugh a little bit at my younger sister's confusion.

" Its for a friend of mine. She uses it when she comes on car rides with me," I explain as we buckle in and start following the car in front of us.

" Why does she need it?" Frisk wonders, clicking the tiny device a couple of times.

" You'll find out when you meet her," I laugh. Frisk looks at me.

" When can I meet her?" She excitedly questions.

" Maybe later today. She is going to love to meet you!" I tell Frisk. Frisk giggles. We continue to follow the others through many streets and cars until we finally reach a small neighborhood masterfully called Ebbot ville. I look at Frisk questioningly.

" Dad is really bad at naming things," Frisk laughs, before a look of realization comes over her.

" I guess Dad, isn't really my Dad…" I stop her before she can go any further.

" He is as much of your Dad as your real Dad will ever be," I tell her. She looks at me surprised.

" Really?"

" Yup! Clearly he is doing a very good job at being your Dad, so why not? Besides, I bet you can barely even remember our Dad anyway," I finish. Frisk seems excited at the prospect. We get out of the car and walk up to a small house with purple shutters and a lilac paint. It was beautiful. Frisk holds my hand as we meet the others at the door.

" Ready?" Frisk beams up at me. I chuckle.

" Yup." We walk up to the door and knock. No more than five seconds later a lady who looked like a goat opens the door. She wore a long purple robe with some kind of symbol on the front.

" Oh! Back already? Come in!" We follow the goat woman into the house and walk down the hallway. The hallway lead into a cozy living room that had plenty of space to sit. We all sit down, and the goat lady introduces herself.

" Welcome, Tracy was it? I am Toriel Dreemur, Frisk's adoptive mother," the woman, Toriel, introduces. I shake her out stretched hand.

" Hello. I am Tracy Fox, Frisk's sister," I reply. Toriel's paw is warm and comfortable.

" OOH! OOH! TRACY! SHOW QUEEN TORIEL YOUR SOUL POWERS!" Papyrus excitedly suggests. I nearly wheeze.

" Queen Toriel? Oh! I am so sorry your highness! I didn't realize!" I quickly start apologizing to Toriel, who just laughs.

" Do not worry my child. I was never much one for formalities. Please, do just call me Toriel," Toriel explains. I nod and calm my racing heart.

" Now, what was this about "soul powers" Papyrus was talking about?" Toriel asks. Sans cuts in before I can answer.

" Tracy has a malfunctioning soul," Sans lazily explains. The blood going through my veins starts boiling.

" Sans! It is rude to call them malfunctioning souls and you know that!" Toriel scolds. I sink into the couch a little more. Unfortunately for me, apparently nobody but Sans, Toriel, and I actually knew what the term meant.

" WHAT IS A MALFUNCTIONING SOUL?" Papyrus asks.

" It is a rude term for rare soul types," Toriel explains, sending a glare over at Sans, who just shrugs.

" Is having a rare soul really all that… rare?" Frisk asks. I nod.

" Last I checked only 1 out of every 50 people has a rare soul type," I tell them.

" HAVE YOU EVER MET ANY OF THESE OTHER RARE SOULED PEOPLE?" Papyrus excitedly asks.

" Yeah! Have you? Like, is there a whole group of you in some kind of secret society or something?" Undyne adds in.

" Eh. One or two here and there. There isn't a secret society that I know of though," I tell them. I leave out the part that the brown and lime souls I had met were complete jerks that wanted nothing more than to show off their souls.

" Have you ever met another pink soul?" Frisk asks. I shake my head.

" Nope."

" DO ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS HAVE RARE SOUL TYPES?" Papyrus asks. I do a quick recollection of my friends soul types, then nod.

" One does, though it is more of a darkened orange soul than a rare soul type," I explain. Stephanie had a soul of BRAVERY, but it was a lot darker than the usual bright orange.

" Is she the friend who uses the clicker?" Frisk asks.

" Nope. That's a different friend," I tell her.

" Clicker?" Toriel asks.

" Yeah! In Tracy's car, the passenger side has a little clicker attached to the floor for one of her friends!" Frisk merrily explains.

" WHY DOES YOUR FRIEND NEED A CLICKER?" Papyrus asks. I can't help but laugh.

" You will find out soon enough," I tell him. Papyrus squeals in glee.

" WE ARE GOING TO MEET YOUR FRIENDS?!" Papyrus squeals.

" I promised Frisk that she could meet my friend that uses the clicker today."

" Will your friend not be upset by meeting many people unprepared? Especially since we are monsters?" Toriel asks. I laugh.

" My friend doesn't mind anyone. Monster, human, or animal. She only judges based off of actions and words," I explain to them. Toriel seems pleased with the answer.

" Around what time do you think that you will be meeting her?" Toriel asks.

" Probably around 3:00. Our meetup point is actually just a few blocks away from here," I tell Toriel.

" Wonderful!" Toriel exclaims. The next few hours go by, filled with chatter and laughter. I avoided topics like my parents and soul like the plague, which Alphys noticed and asked about.

" T-Tracy?"

" Yes?"

" W-Hy don't you l-like talking about y-your parents? You seem to r-really be avoiding the t-topic," Alphys stutters. I feel my blood run cold, but make sure that nobody can pick up on that too.

" Yeah! You said that you got into a fight with them, but you never explained why!" Undyne adds in. All eyes were on me.

" Well, um, let's just say we have some different views on things and my parents can be kinda stubborn headed. Especially when it comes to me. So, they won't talk to me unless I agree to their wants and needs," I explain as bluntly as possible. There was so much more to it, but nobody could know of the other terrors my parents had underneath their smiles.

" I am sorry my child," Toriel sadly says, putting one fuzzy paw on my own hand.

" It's not your fault." The next few moments are silent until Papyrus speaks up.

" HUMAN TRACY? IT IS NEARLY 3:00, WHICH MEANS WE ARE GOING TO MEET YOUR FRIEND SOON!" Papyrus's voice gradually got more excited. The others noticed this as well and soon the whole room was abuzz about meeting my friend. Only me and Toriel weren't talking. I turned to her while the others chatted about what my friend was going to be like.

" Thank you Toriel. For taking such good care of Frisk," I tell her, nodding my head a bit in respect.

" Frisk is a wonderful kid. She is always so excited and happy. And determined when she needs to be." We both laugh. After we say goodbye to Toriel and head outside to leave, Papyrus stops me.

" HUMAN TRACY?"

" Yes?" I ask.

" DO YOU THINK I COULD RIDE IN YOUR CAR?" Papyrus asks. I nod, causing him to squeal in glee.

" You sure bro?" Sans calls out to Papyrus, who just nods and jumps into the back of my car. After telling Undyne and Sans to follow me, I sit in the driver's seat and buckle in. Making sure both of my passengers were buckled in, I carefully backed out of the parking spot and started down the road. Frisk and Papyrus were playing with the clicker and talking amongst themselves, so I worried about the road in front of me… and years of bad memories talking about my parents had brought up. I finally manage to push away the thoughts for the second time that day when we reach a small cafe three blocks down from Toriel's house. Everyone climbs out of their respective car and meets at a table in the cafe's front seating area. It was a nice day out, so nobody minded the sun.

" -IT WAS ATTACHED WITH SPARKLY PURPLE TAPE!" Papyrus was excitedly telling the others about the clicker.

" Sparkly purple?" Sans questions.

" It was cheap," I explain, shrugging. A bright red minivan catches my attention and I stand up.

" Shoot. Probably should have asked this before, but are any of you afraid of dogs?" I ask. Everyone shakes their head. I nod, then walk over to the minivan. The first person out is a very frazzled Stephanie. Stephanie had boy-short blue and red hair. Her eyes were a dark green color and she was wearing the typical jeans and orange shirt she always wore. Red vans were on her feet.

" Hey Steph! You ok?" I ask upon seeing her disheveled state.

" Max decided that I was a treadmill to run on when he got spooked," she grumbles before knocking on the passenger window twice. Two knocks come back after three seconds. Stephanie opens the door and helps another friend of mine out. Kiera is a shorter girl with chocolate brown hair. She has cloudy blue eyes and fair skin. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a olive green overcoat, jeans, and blue sneakers. Stephanie helps her out of the car, but both girls almost trip as an excited Papyrus bounds up to us.

" HELLO HUMANS! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM A NEW FRIEND OF TRACY, WHO I JUST MET YESTERDAY!" Papyrus shakes both girls' hands vigorously. Stephanie looks even more disheveled.

" It was nice to meet you Papyrus, but I have to go," Stephanie explains. I open up the minivan door, hop in, and quickly shut the door as Max attempts to bolt out. Max was a golden retriever and was scared senseless of car rides, even though he went on one multiple times everyday. I grabbed the leash that was on the floor and attached it to his collar. Max is wearing a bright orange vest with words printed on the side. Having read hundreds of times before, I ignored them and instead focused my energy on trying to get the frenzied dog out of the car. I took a minute, but I finally managed to get him onto the pavement and calmed down. Stephanie had climbed into her seat after helping Kiera to the table with the others.

" Thanks for your help," I complain. She laughs.

" No problem. Might have yelled at him a bit, so…"

" Steph! You know that yelling only makes him more upset!" I scold. She just shrugs. I say bye to her and then bring a now cheery Max over to the others.

" Hey Kiera!" I say, handing her Max's leash.

" Hi Tracy! Your friends and sister are very nice!" Kiera replays, looking past my head. I hear Sans clear his threat.

" So Kiera?" Keira looks at Sans. Well tries to, but ends up looking at Undyne instead. I try to muffle my laughs, but I end up bursting out laughing at everyone's confused expression.

" Wait a minute. Tracy!" Keira attempts to look at me again, clearly angry.

" What?"

" You didn't tell them yet, did you?" Keira scolds.

" Sorry. I just thought it would be a lot more funny if they could see you for themselves first!" I start laughing again, soon followed by a now laughing Kiera.

" Tracy! That was awful!" Keira gasps between laughs.

" Eye thought it was pretty good!" We broke out laughing even more. After a minute I explain the joke.

" Kiera is blind," I explain. A few " ohs" go up.

" W-Where you born t-that way?" Alphys asks. Keira sadness a little bit.

" No. I lost it when I was five, so I can't remember much from before I was blind," Kiera explains.

" I'm sorry for asking. I d-didn't know!" Alphys stammers.

" Oh no! It's fine!" Kiera quickly interrupts. We continue to chat for awhile, until my phone starts beeping. Looking down at it, I stand up.

" Sorry. I have to take this." The others nod and continue on with the conversation as I walk over to an empty part of the cafe.

" Tracy," a very agitated Stephanie growls.

" Steph? What's wrong?" I plug my other ear as to hear her better.

" I just had a run in with Jeff and his gang of idiots." I hear a sniff.

" Oh my god. Are you ok?" I frantically ask.

" Truthfully? No. My nose is bleeding and I'm pretty sure my arm is broken," Stephanie explains.

" Where are you? I'll come pick you up," I say, heading back to the others.

" The ally on Creamery Road. Hurry."

" Will do," I reply. After hanging up the phone, I put it back in my pocket and walk over to the others.

" I have to do something really quick, but I will be back soon," I tell them.

" What happened?" Kiera asks.

" I'll explain later. Bye!" Frisk stops me.

" Can I come with?" Frisk pleads. I shake my head.

" Sorry Frisk, but it's best for you to stay here." I quickly walk over to my car and strap in, but as soon as I start driving I let out a groan of annoyance.

" So I say Frisk can't come and you bring the both of you?" I ask Sans. Both had been teleported in the backseat of my car.

" We wanted to see why you are in such a hurry," Sans replies, shrugging.

" Fine. I don't have time to waste anyway." I hurry down roads, just barely at the speed limits or even above at some points, until I reach the ally Stephanie was talking about.

" Wait here," I quickly inform as I jump out of the car. So far neither of the people inside attempt to come out. I run down the alley and over to Stephanie, who was sitting against the wall. Her nose had paths of red trailing down, while her arm was bent at an angle it definitely wasn't suppose to be able to bend at naturally.

" Stephanie!" I call out. She looks over at me and attempts to stand up, but hisses in pain and drops right back down.

" Hold on." I help her stand up and wrap her good arm around my shoulder. We walk back to the car and I help her into the passenger side before sitting in my own seat. When I start the car, Frisk starts asking questions.

" Woah! What happened? Are you ok?"

" I'll be fine," Stephanie shifts in her seat, " nothing I can't handle." I shake my head incredulously.

" What did those jerks do this time," I growl.

" Apparently I was walking on their turf. Those stupid-"

" I know exactly where that sentence is heading. Remember you aren't the only one in the car," I remind her. Mumbles can be heard from Stephanie's seat.

" Who exactly are they?" Sans asks.

" Jeff and his stupid gang. Those little-" Stephanie starts.

" Steph," I warn.

" Those idiots hate us and decided to torment us for the rest of our lives." There is silence in the car, so I instead focus on the road. I pull up to the ER and jump out of the car with Stephanie. Frisk and Sans come with us as we walk up to the reception desk. The nurse notices us coming and quickly rushes Stephanie off to some room. I sigh and sit down in one of the black plastic chairs. Frisk sits next to me and Sans sits next to Frisk. There are a few other people in the room, but I immediately stiffen when I recognize 2 of them. And clearly they recognized me too. I just can't catch a break today, can I? The first boy walks up to us and glares at me. I shut my eyes and ignore him.

" Excuse me, but your buddy just broke my friend's nose and I expect an apology," Ben sneers. I don't bother opening my eyes.

" Go away Ben. I am not in the mood."

" Apologize. Now."

" Leave."

" I am not leaving until you and your idiotic friend apologize to…" I cut him off.

" How dare you call my friend idiotic when the only reason she broke your friend's nose is because you guys are the idiots! Now leave and don't bother us!" I lash out. My voice is dangerously low and I make sure that Ben can feel the venom leaking out of it. Ben glares again before stalking back over to his crony. My eyes close again.

" Tracy? Are you ok?" Frisk's small voice peeps up. I open my eyes and look over at her.

" Yeah. I'm...fine I guess." Frisk doesn't look convinced. Neither does Sans.

" Sure. You're fine and I'm the queen of the underground," Sans rolls his eyes, or at least the lights counting as eyes, " Why do they hate you guys so much?"

" They hate us because we are different. That's why," I reply blandly. Frisk and Sans seem to think over this information for a little bit. Frisk is next to ask a question.

" Tracy, are a lot of people afraid of the rare soul types?" Frisk's voice is quiet and seemingly has an underlayer of sadness. It takes me a few seconds to answer.

" Yes. A lot of people are afraid of people who have rare souls. They usually hate us for our souls and try to… get rid of us," I finish lamely, sighing in defeat. Frisk's eyes widen in shock, before she sinks back into her seat to think over this new information.

FRISK POV

People hate Tracy, just because of her soul? I couldn't believe people could be that mean. Monsters had a hard time being settled into the human world for sure, but eventually most humans gave up trying to get monsters to leave and just ignored them if they didn't want to interact with them. There were plenty of people who were kind to monsters still, but there were still monster hate groups. To think that humans could be so cruel to their fellow humans over something that they couldn't control gave me shivers. And Tracy had to deal with it for this long? I visibly shivered. Sans noticed.

" Hey kiddo, it is pretty cold in here and it will probably be awhile before Stephanie comes out. Do you want to go back to the others?" I shake my head.

" I want to wait here to make sure she is ok. You can head back though." Sans shrugs and teleports away, but he sends a glare in Tracy's direction. Tracy doesn't seem to notice or just doesn't react to it. Having nothing better to do, I look around the waiting room. Ben and his friend had already gone into another room, so I started from where they had been and moved on from there. The next two seats were occupied by two girls who were stuck together by the arms. From their conversation I picked up that they had accidentally super glued themselves to each other. Three seats over sat a burly man with a lot of tattoos. His finger was bent at an awkward direction and seemed to be swelling. Next was a couple where the husband seemed to have a long scratch going down his leg and a bruise on his arm. The wife seemed disappointed in him. Probably got into a fight with someone. There was only three other people in the room. A mother with a girl around 6 years old and a baby who couldn't have been over 2 years old. The baby was crying and the mother was trying to get her to calm down, but the 6 year old girl was nervous and wasn't being very much of a help. I stood up and started walking over to the mother. When I got their I gently tapped the 6 year old shoulder.

" Do you want to play with me?" The 6 year old quietly nods, before following me to a small kids play area they had in the corner. We sat there and played with blocks and toys for the next ten minutes. I found out that the girl's name was Lillian.

" My mommy calls me her Little Lily though!" I laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. Lily seemed to really have calmed down.

" It is a beautiful name!" I place another lego on the house we were building.

" My mommy once showed my the Lily flower. It is so pretty!" Lily gushes on about the flower until her mom comes over and tells her that the doctor is ready to see them.

" Aww. Bye Frisk!"

" Bye Lily! Good luck!" I quickly add to the mother, who thanks me and then leads her two daughters to some other room in the hospital. Tracy watches me as I walk back over to her.

" What?"

" You are an amazing person Frisk, you know that?" Tracy tells me. I smile and laugh.

" Well, thank you. I try to be as helpful as I can and as kind as I can whenever I can!" We both laugh. We start chattering for the next ten minutes before an extremely angry Stephanie comes over to us. Her arm is in a splint and her nose is slightly bruised.

" What's wrong?" Tracy asks as Stephanie sits down on Tracy's other side.

" I ran into Ben and Ryan on my way out and they demanded I apologize for breaking Ryan's nose."

" Did you?" Tracy inquires.

" I shoved past them and came here." Stephanie lets out a humorless laugh.

" Well then, how about we get out of here before they come back?" Tracy suggests. We all pile back into the car, this time I am sitting in the passenger seat because Stephanie wanted to sit in the back.

" What happened to the skeleton that was here before?" Stephanie asks when we start down the hospitals long driveway.

" Sans went back to the others," I explain. Chatter floats around the car until we reach the cafe we were at before. The others are still there, but they seem ready to leave. I notice Sans watching Tracy's every move as we leave the car.

" Ready to go punk?" Undyne asks. I nod smiling. Before I head over to the others, I turn around and give Tracy a big hug.

" See you soon Tracy! Stay in touch, ok?" I tell her. Tracy hugs back. She whispers something under her breath for only me to hear.

" Already 2 steps a-head." An object starts forming in the back of my mind. Undyne and Papyrus calling me over stops me from exploring any more at the moment.

" GOODBYE HUMAN TRACY! SEE YOU SOON!" Papyrus calls out to Tracy. The others call out goodbyes as we all pile into Papyrus's car. I watch Tracy as we drive away, and for a moment it seems that her face is covered in scars. The scars were only visible for a second, so I couldn't get a good look at them. Pushing it aside for now, I listened to Papyrus and Alphy's conversation on Kiera.

TRACY POV

" Ready to head home Kiera?" I ask. Kiera nods and stand up. Max immediately stand up as well and starts leading Kiera towards my car. I follow behind and unlock the car, then put up the hoodie of my sweatshirt. My energy was down very low. I couldn't risk anyone seeing them. Kiera opened the door and used the clicker to find her way into the seat. Max jumped into the car and laid down at her feet. Kiera rubbed his head as I got into my seat and started the car. We drove down towards Kiera's house as we talked.

" What happened earlier?" Keira inquires. I let out a deep breath.

" Jeff and his gang of idiots broke Steph's arm and bruised her nose pretty badly." I turn onto the next street.

" Oh no. Is she ok?"

" It's Steph. Of course she is ok. We ran into Ben and Ryan at the ER and they said we had to apologize. We didn't of course, but I am sure we will be eating dirt for the next few weeks because of this." A red light, then another right turn.

" Frisk and the others are really nice," Kiera tells me after a slight pause in the conversation.

" Yeah. I am so glad to have Frisk back again. I don't really like that Sans guy though. He really seems to hate me and my soul. Called my soul a malfunctioning soul," I explain. Kiera looks in my direction with unseeing eyes.

" Why didn't you give Frisk your information so that you could contact each other?" I freeze a bit, but quickly relax.

" I guess I forgot, but I also set up a way of communicating using my abilities."

" Tracy," Kiera scolds in a dark voice.

" What?"

" I know you are lying. Now tell me the real reason why."

" I told you. I…" Keira cuts me off.

" The truth Tracy." I sigh, defeated.

" I'm afraid...they will find her using me. That is the last thing I want to happen to her. I can't have them hurt her." I feel old memories bubbling up like soup that's been boiling on the stove for too long. I thrust the memories down with such force that I physically feel an ache.

" Oh." All is quiet until we reach Kiera's house, which was only about 3 minutes away.

" We are at your house." I help her and Max out of the car and up to the front door. I knock twice and a boy with blonde hair opens it.

" Oh! Hi Tracy!" Daniel says.

" Hi Daniel." Daniel was Kiera's boyfriend who lived with her. He was kind and helped Kiera out with her disability. Daniel was also fun to be around and was funny.

" Do you want to stay over for dinner Tracy?" Keira asks after hugging and pecking her boyfriend on the lips.

" Nah. I have to head back to my apartment. See you tomorrow though." I say goodbye to the couple then head back to my apartment. The complex I lived in was somewhat small, but the people inside were kind enough. The ones who were not that nice honestly just gave me glares and evil facial expressions, but I was used to those faces and ignored them. I unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped in. The apartment itself was painted a pastel blue color with white trim. I only had a brown couch with two matching brown pillows on top. A small white coffee table with a book on top sat atop the blue rug on the floor across from the couch. A small kitchen was in the corner of the room, separated from the rest of the room by a white bar table. Two red chairs sat under the table. The kitchen held all of the normal appliances and a coffee machine covered in sparkly purple duct tape. I had Stephanie to thank for that one. I dropped my stuff off on a table beside the door and slipped my shoes under the table. I then made my way into the hallway to the left and went to the door at the end. The hallway was no more than 10 feet long and held four doors. One to the bathroom, one to the guest room, one to a closet, and one to my room.

I stepped into my room and fell onto the bed, dispelling the magic I had been using all day. I flipped over into my back and summoned out my soul. I checked my hidden stats.

ENERGY; 5/50 MENTALITY; DEPRESSED.

" No dip Sherlock," I whisper under my breath as I clasp my hands over my face. Which turned out to be a bad mistake as I ran my fingers over the scars that were now there. During the day I used my magic to create the illusion that I didn't have anything wrong with me, but using my energy to create the communication link between me and Frisk had used up most of my energy, causing me to break my concentration for a moment. At least nobody noticed or called me out on it if they did notice. A sigh passed through my lips as memories of the scars came back. This time they came raging like a storm, swirling and banging. A migraine made it's way into my head and didn't seem to have plans to leave anytime soon. A single tear made it way down my cheek, marking the beginning of the waterfall of tears that came soon after.

I crumpled in on myself. The memories were too much. The memories of how the scars that covered me from head-to-toe came to be. Of the tortures they put me through. Of the things they said. Of them. Of how my parents treated me and Frisk for our entires lives. And of how there was absolutely nothing that I could do about it. Tears streaked down my face. Today should have been happy. I finally had my sister back after 2 years! But instead I was plagued by the fact that I brought more danger into her life then anything else. My heart seemed to be breaking, shattering, and yet it seemed as if I had felt this all before. And I had multiple times. First realizing that my life was pathetic and useless. Realizing that Frisk was in danger just by living in the same house as our own parents. When Frisk first disappeared. More tears fell into the reservoir that was now forming on my bed sheets. One memory managed to break past my defences and started playing in my head.

I had just been cut on the arm 5 times by them again. What happened this time? I couldn't even tell at this point. It seemed like mom and dad were just out to cut me and beat me whenever they could. It seemed so much as breathing in their general direction was reason enough to add another bloody line onto my skin. My skin used to be a beautiful tan color, much like baby Frisk's is now, but it was now a pale color that was covered in these red lines that I hated so much.

I opened the door to the nursery and closed it behind me. Frisk was asleep in her crib and dreaming away in a peaceful slumber. Sitting down on my bed, I pulled out a box from under the bed and started bandaging the wounds. My tears were still freshly streaming down my face, but I new that the scarring would be much worse if I did not clean the cuts. I finished with that and put my box under the bed, to be used when I would need it again. Knowing my parents that time would be very soon. I laid down in bed and let a dark thought come over my head.

What if you just ended it all? Kill yourself and you will never have to feel the pain of abuse again. You can kill Frisk as well so that she won't be endangered by those evil devils.

I quickly shook the thought from my head. I deserved to die, not Frisk. I would never be able to kill her and I couldn't leave her alone to those demons in the room down the hall. I felt guilty for even thinking about leaving Frisk just to escape my own pain. One day, I would escape this place with Frisk. I would never see my parents again. They would be left in my dust as I ran into freedom and away from this hell I currently lived in. I shut my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of Frisk and I being free and running in a field of dandelions that sometimes grew on the lawn. Considered a weed and yet still beautiful in my eyes. Just like me.

I shuddered at the memory, of the time I realized that there was nothing I could do. Helpless. Worthless. Trash. Malfunctioning. After an hour I had cried all the tears I could cry and fell into the gentle embrace of sleep. My dreams were riddled with nightmares as my restless night began.

* * *

 **Yay! I hope you enjoyed! And yes, Tracy's last name of Fox is in reference to Toby Fox himself. Please no flames. Any hoo, I have a favor to ask of anyone willing to do so. I need cover art for both of my fics! I would draw them myself, but I don't think stick figures would really be fitting. If you are interested, please pm me so that I can give you any information on what can or cannot be on the cover or more information on what characters look like. In other news, my very first Fan Fiction emThe Next World/em had been discontinued. It is sad, but nobody was really reading it and it was not well written. Oh well. Please leave a comment or review in the review section. It would make my day! Also, be sure to favroite, follow, and share! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the comment section! Thank you and see you soon my little Camembears! Creeper out! (Hands cheese in thank you for reading.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHH! PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT! I know this chapter is exceptionally shorter than the rest, but it is supposed to be! 10,000 words per chapter was a bit much for me (Bean(an oc): REALLY?! Myself: *shrugs and eats cheese*)** **So chapters will be closer to 1,000 words from now on! Also, TODAY IS MY B-DAY! WOO HOO! So I am gifting you all with updates to WBBAS(this story, too long of title) and updating my WATTPAD! YES, I GOT WATTPAD MY LITTLE CAMEMBEARS! So please go check it out! It is not caught up with Fanfiction . net yet, but that is because I am still new to it! Any hoo, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

TRACY POV

I woke up with a start, gasping for air that refused to come. It took a few minutes for me to steady my breathing and realize that I as finally out of that nightmarish landscape. A few deep breaths later and I was even able to stand up and get ready for the day. I sluggishly throw on a simple yellow t-shirt and jeans and a brown cardigan. I then used the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and ate a tiny breakfast before heading out the door and to school.

" More like prison," I mutter to myself as I start driving towards the nearby high school. Luckily it was the second to last week, but that also meant that there were finals on top of finals to get through. And of course bullying and taunting and teasing…

" And I really need to shut up right about now," I groan. Traffic was crazy at this time in the morning and I was lucky enough to be towards the front, so I wouldn't be late for class. Eventually I managed to get into the packed parking lot and enter the actual building. Due to my restless night I had to focus on my glamour more then usual and it was just another thing to add to the list of things annoying me that day.

" Ok class! Get out your number 2 pencils, any other is forbidden, and open to page 55 of the testing packet!" The ugly teacher in charge of finals today started reading the instructions out and told us to get started when he finished. I had nothing against the guy, but he could really use an entire body makeover.

The test questions were either annoyingly easy, or extremely difficult. There was no in between. I managed to finish it though around the time most of the other students finished and waited for the rest of the class to finish. It was boring and tedious, so I jumped slightly when a voice spoke up in my head.

 _Tracy?_ Oh. I had forgotten about the communication button I had given Frisk.

 _Hold on Frisk_. I quietly walk up to the front of the room and ask the teacher to use the bathroom. He allows me, but gives me the typical _Don't talk, breath, or even think about the questions to other students!_ Speech. I agreed and made my way into the girl's restroom and locked myself in a stall.

 _Heya Frisk_ I say as I slide onto the floor and stare at the stall door.

 _Hi Tracy! Woah, this is a telepathic walkie talkie like thing?_ I can not help but giggle at my sister's odd description of the button.

 _Yup. How are you doing?_

 _Good! I just finished a test in school and it was super easy! I know I got an A!_ Frisk happily tells me.

 _Great job Frisk. I am proud of you, and I am sure Toriel will be too!_

 _Toriel is my teacher! Hold on… she just gave me a thumbs up! Told you I got an A! Though she is looking at me kinda weird._

 _Probably because she can't hear that you are talking to someone Frisk_ I remind her.

 _Oh yeah! Oops! Is it ok if I tell her?_ I think for a moment before answering.

 _You can tell her we are talking, but maybe keep the tele-button a secret?_

 _Ok!_ Frisk's mental voice cuts off for a second while she talks to Toriel, leaving me to my own thoughts. Frisk's mental voice sounds almost exactly like her real voice, except it has a hidden sense of maturity you can't usually find in a girl her age.

 _I'm back! Toriel says hi, and that you should come over for dinner tonight! Can you please come Tracy? Please!_

 _Sure. I'll be there around 6, does that sound right to you?_

 _Yup! I have to go now, but I will see you at 6!_

 _Bye Frisk! I love you!_

 _I love you too Tracy! Bye!_ Frisk giggles before she cuts off the communication. At the same time the bell for the next class goes off and drags me to my next set of finals. _Math...ggggrrrrr_.

The rest of the school day was extremely tiring and I was just about ready to collapse when I reminded myself of two things. First, I had to go to Toriel's for dinner at 6, and second, today was one of my parent's check-ins. _Shoot_...I carefully drive to the secluded neighborhood and the tall single home. My parents were wealthy enough people and so their house was two stories tall with a basement. After parking, I walked up to the door and knocked. Seconds later my father's ugly face showed up and beckoned me into the cold house. I took after my father's skin tone and eye color, dark blue. He lead me to the basement and forcefully grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs. I let out a small whimper, and that was a mistake. My dad's hand came up and slapped me across the face, sending my head flying to the left.

" Stop whining you pathetic idiot," he growls. I just nod and continue tripping after me as he leads me to a table with lots of extremely sharp tools on it. A shudder makes it's way down my spine, but I ignore it and wait for my mother to appear. It was only a minute before she did. She was a formal woman with slicked back black hair and paler skin. She was also the most unforgiving when it came to the tests.

" Arm," she commanded. I obeyed and held out my shaking right arm to her. She roughly gripped it and picked up a syringe. She then aggressively shoved the syringe into my arm and started pulling out blood. Tears formed in my eyes from the pain and a whimper managed to escape my clenched lips.

" I thought I told you to shut up," my dad growled, slapping me again. Tears started escaping my closed eyes and rolling my cheeks as they continue to draw blood and poke and prod and cut me all over my arm. Pain resistance tests, how my soul reacts to pain, and various other tortures against my health emotionally and physically. There was no real way to get used to this, but I managed to get to a point where I made as little noise as possible. Two hours passed before they finally let me leave.

" Next check-in is the same time next week," my dad grumbles before shoving me out the door. My arm was still bleeding, so I used what remained of my magic I had to glamour it and patch it up at home.

I fell back into the couch and held my beat up arm. My clock flashed 5:45, reminding me of the dinner with Frisk. _The things I do for you Frisk_. I ignored the yelling from my arm and stood up again. The drive was longer this time since I took the longest route possible to get there. Yet, it was still only 5:55 when I arrived. _I hope Toriel doesn't mind me being a little bit early_ I think before heading up to the door. _The glamour should stay up for the entire night along with the rest of glamours._ I recited over the basic facts I had at my disposal at the time. It was a tricked I learned to keep my mind off of the pain and memories. _Soul: ENERGY: 15/50 MENTALITY: Depressed...not surprised, but more energy then I thought. Good._ The door loomed in front of me, and with a sigh that failed to give me any confidence I knocked on the door.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter my little camembears! I have a poll on my profile page, so please go check that out! Lastly, I will be updating more often now that chapters are shorter. Comments, reviews, cheese? (I am having a contest to see how many people can comment anything cheese related, there will be a prize!) All are welcome in the review section! Until next time my little camembears! Creeper, out! *throws birthday confetti and cheese in the air***


	4. Chapter 4

***Slides into room, with jazz hands* *Crashes to the floor, head first, but still saves the papers clutched in my hands by flinging my hand up* I'M HERE AND I BROUGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER! *Flings next chapter at readers* I am so sorry for the excruciatingly long delay! I hardly have time to write during the week because of school, and when I do I lose inspiration and end up reading fanfiction or books instead. I've also gotten into a few mangas, mostly _Ouran High School Host Club, Princess Jellyfish, Dreamin' Sun, and Beauty Pop._ They are all really good! **

**My relationship with school is like Sans's relationship with Frisk. Sometimes it goes around and makes friends with me and my buddies, while other times it is running around and killing us all while stabbing us in the back. I am sure many relate.**

 **In other news, I am going to start a youtube channel soon enough! I will let you know when that is up and running.**

 **Well, I will keep you no longer! Enjoy this long awaited chapter! *cringes at the sight of readers holding pitchforks and torches* *sprints back through the door, sliding again* A crash can be heard, followed by a cat hissing, about fifty books falling, and from the fire coming from under the door, someone brought a flamethrower.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. Undertale and all it's characters, locations, and other things belong to Toby Fox. I only own the story and my oc's.**

* * *

FRISK POV

I hear someone knocking on the door just as I finish setting out the plates for dinner. I rush over and rip open the door to see Tracy standing there.

"Tracy!" I shout.

"Hey Frisk," she replies with a smile. Tracy gives me a big hug before following me into the house.

"Mom! Tracy is here!" I shout. Toriel leans out of the kitchen and gives a warm smile.

"Hello, Tracy! Please, come on in! We are still waiting for Undyne and Alphys," Toriel explains.

TRACY POV

I nod and follow Frisk to the table.

A large goat man, who Frisk whispered to me was Toriel's ex, Asgore, was sitting at the head, with Mettaton, Papyrus, Sans, and a small ghost to Sans's left. To Asgore's right were empty chairs, along with another at the other end of the table. _Probably for the rest of us._

"Howdy Tracy," Asgore greets.

"HELLO HUMAN TRACY!" Papyrus yells.

"Hello darling~," Mettaton says. The little ghost starts to fade away a little bit.

"Sit next to me, Tracy!" Frisk says. She sits in the third seat and pats the fourth seat. I sit down next to her.

I was right across from the ghost, who seemed to be very shy.

"H-Hello. I am Naptsablook," greets the ghost. I put on a smile.

"Nice to meet you Napstablook. I am Tracy," I reply. He gives me a slight smile. Suddenly, Undyne and Alphys come running into the room.

"Sorry we're late, punks!" Undyne shouts before sitting right next to Asgore. Alphys sits right next to her.

Once again, I notice Undyne's sharp teeth. It sends shivers down my spine, reminding me of a demon from a nightmare I had once.

"It is no issue Undyne. Tracy arrived just now as well," Toriel tells the fish warrior.

"Dig in everyone!" And so we did. It was surprisingly comfortable. Surprising since Sans was glaring at me for most of it. I also noticed him send a couple of sideways glances at Frisk. It did not sit well with me at all.

During the night, I found out that Napstablook was Mettaton's cousin and was a DJ.

"I'll make sure to listen to your songs! I bet they are great!" I tell the shy ghost.

"Blooky's music is amazing!" Frisk exclaims, making Napstablook start to fade in his own ghost blush.

"T-Thanks Frisk," He shyly whispers.

"Blooky is helping me on my next tour. My fans will simply _love_ you Blooky!" Mettaton gives the nervous ghost a comforting smile, which Napstablook shyly returns.

After dinner, Toriel brought out her butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

"This is amazing Toriel!" I tell her. It was the single most delicious thing I have ever tasted.

"Thank you, my child. If you would like, perhaps one of these days you can come over and I can teach you how to make them," Toriel offers.

"I would love that!"

"I can help too! I am a pie making master!" Frisk shouts. We all laughed.

"Inside voice Frisk," Toriel scolds between laughter.

Soon it was time for Frisk to head to bed and for everyone who did not live in the house to go home.

"Promise to visit soon!" Frisk commands as she stomps her foot in front of me. I kneel down to her level and ruffle her hair. Frisk hates when I do that.

What could I say? I still had to be the annoying older sibling sometimes.

"Ok. I will," I tell her. Frisk smiles and hugs me. I hug back, then stand up and face Toriel.

"Thank you so much for having me over for dinner," I tell the queen of monsters.

"It was my pleasure. Feel free to visit anytime!" Toriel cheerily responds.

"Or never," Sans says as he pokes his head into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Sans! Don't be rude!" scolds Toriel. Sans just shrugs and goes back into the kitchen.

"Goodbye everyone!" I call out as I leave.

Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus wave from the window as I drive away from the purple home. The sun was almost completely set and it was dark out as I get in my car and drive away.

The drive home is quiet. I kept replaying the night over and over in my night had gone pretty well, and I was happy.

I remembered Sans's odd glances at Frisk during dinner.

"What was that about?" I whisper to myself. Then I remember Frisk talking about the knife incident.

 _Oh. That explains it._ I was still more wary of the hoodie-wearing skeleton.

 _Did he ever take that thing off?_ I think to myself.

A multicolored building catches my eye as I drive.

Curious, I turn at the next intersection and into the parking lot.

The building was surrounded by all sorts of plants and trees. They were all different colors, and I was pretty sure the entire rainbow was represented by the flowers.

After parking, I walk inside and look around.

It was a smaller shop, no bigger than a typical fast food restaurant. There were many shelves with all sorts of garden supplies ranging from fertilizer to weed killer.

An older man sat at the front desk and looked up at me as I walked up to him.

"Hello Dear! What can I do for you this fine night?" He asks sweetly. I smiled a genuine smile.

"Hello! Do...Do you by any chance have dandelions?" I ask. The old man thinks for a second.

"What an unusual request. Luckily, we do happen to sell them! Follow me this way!" The old man starts shuffling towards the back of the tiny shop.

The old man stops in front of a display with dozens of seed packets for all sorts of flowers and vegetables.

"Now where are they? Hmm...oh! Here they are!" The old man cheers. He picks up a small yellow packet with a picture of the flower on the front.

"Do you need anything else, dear?"The old man asks. I nod as he passes me the seed packet.

We walk through the store's isles as he shows me pots and plant food, talking the entire time.

The old man, whose name turned out to be Maurice, was fun to talk to, and he had a great sense of humor. We were passing jokes back and forth as we walked to the cash register.

"What do you call fish with no eye?" I start. Maurice smiles at me.

"What do you call a fish with no eye?" Maurice asks. Most of the jokes were as bad as this one.

"A fssshhhhh!" I exclaim. Both of us burst out into giggles.

"It has been so long since I've been able to joke around with anybody. My wife is not fond of them," Maurice explains.

"Well, I wouldn't mind coming by every once in a while," I tell him. Maurice stops scanning the price tags for a second and looks up at me. I freeze and tilt my head.

"Tell me, do you know much about plants?" I shake my head.

"Would you like to learn?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Would you like a job here?" Maurice invites. My eyes widen, but I smile.

"Yes! I would love to work here!" Maurice explains that I would be working as a stock clerk at first, but he would teach me about the different plants incase anybody had questions. Pay was $10.00 an hour, and I would work every day from 2 to 9 pm. At least, after school ended. Until summer, I was going to come in every night from 8-10 to learn everything I needed to know and help out around the store.

I picked up my bags and started walking to the door.

"Thank you again, Maurice! I am excited to work here!" I call out behind me.

"Goodbye, Tracy!" Maurice calls back.

My smile is plastered on my face during the entire drive home, and even as I walk up to my apartment.

Tonight had been a good night.

I place the bags with the seeds, soil, planter, and plant food on the bar table, then I go to my room to get ready for bed.

I hadn't been lying when I told Maurice I was excited to work there. It seemed like a nice place to work, and it had pretty good pay.

That night, my dreams were filled with dandelions, old men with corny jokes, and a grumpy demon child glaring at me…

Wait!

* * *

 **A certain little demon is upset about something! About what? Well, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! Again, sorry for the long delay! It wasn't four months this time technically! It was actually five! Heh heh...heh? *nervously sweats*. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to follow and favorite! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcomed in the comment section! Your reviews fill me with DETERMINATION! Have a fantabulous day my little Camembears, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Creeper out!**

 **P.S. Google Docs kept wanting me to change "pie making master" to "pee making master". What the heck Google Docs?! No! XD**


End file.
